Love Forbidden
by writerbyheart
Summary: Jace and Clary are from different classes, literally. The Lightwood and Herondale children must take down the one man running Rome but meet an unlikely ally, or two, in their mission. Will they succeed or get caught in more than they can handle?
1. Chapter 1

The Lightwood and Herondale children looked over the hill at the walls of Rome. It had been a long journey to the outskirts of Rome from Egypt. Robert Lightwood stood hundreds of yards away planning. His children would infiltrate the city, and bring Valentine Morgenstern to his knees.

**-Morgenstern Manor-**

Clary pulled back her curtains to look over her city. Jonathon may be her father's heir but Rome was hers too. She felt a rush to rebel today. She would leave the house without protection. It was time for her to really explore the city. She ran to her closet and pulled out a commoners cloak her friend Simon had smuggled her. No one would question her if they didn't recognize her. Right before she could use her secret entrance she heard a knock.

"Clarissa, are you up?" Jonathon called from outside. Clary put away the cloak and slipped back under the covers.

"You woke me up brother." She added a yawn at the end to cover up her voice.

Jon opened the door and laughed. "What a pleasant surprise. Father thought you'd still be asleep." He stood in her door way with an open shirt and smile. "Come to breakfast then. We need to talk about something."

Clary climbed out of bed and joined him in the hall. "This must be important to wake me at such an un-godly hour." Six o'clock was not a normal time to wake up.

"Well, you look quite frazzled sister. You didn't even bother brushing your hair. Father will enjoy this very much." Jon's sarcasm could be picked up from a mile away.

"You are about as pleasant as a beheaded man Jonathon."

"You insult me." His hand covered his "wounded" heart.

Clary pulled the curtain away from the dining halls entrance and stuck out her tongue at her brother. "I have not wounded you one bit. You take things too far brother." Valentine smiled as they entered, taunting each other.

"Children, please sit." He waited until they settled down and took their places. "Clarissa, you will be sixteen soon. Therefore I've arranged a marriage between you and the suitor of your choosing. All then young men come from noble families and will please me, as well as you." Clary almost choked on her pastry. "Tonight they will dine with us as guest. You may choose who you like best after." Valentine watched as his daughter dropped what she was eating and stared at him.

"Please excuse me, I'm going back to my room." Clary walked from the table and left her families presence. She couldn't fathom the process of it all. Why must she wed? It was ridiculous. After slamming her door shut Clary decided she'd go as planned. She needed more fresh air. The passage was old and dusty but she found her way to the garden outside. Carefully checking her surroundings, she slipped out through the gate into the streets. The sun light covered her bare skin but not her face. All around her people opened businesses while yelling at young children. Ahead three people caught her eye. Two black haired children followed a golden haired boy. By the looks on their faces they looked lost. Clary stepped toward them and met the boy in the middle.

"Are you lost?" The boy looked at her with scorn before changing his expression completely.

"We are." The girl spoke up before he could answer.

"Where are you going then? I may be able to help." She couldn't believe she was talking to someone she didn't know. No one had let her before.

"We need to go to the main plaza. Do you know which direction we need to go?" The blue eyed boy said.

"Actually you can just follow me. I was heading there anyway, the bakery is amazing. Come on." Goldie walked beside her and kept starring in her direction.

"Thank you, um what's your name?" She looked over and grinned. He was interesting.

"I'm Clary. What's your name?" He looked down and tried to hide his smile.

"My names Jace. The two individuals behind me are Izzy and Alec. So, why is your hood so far over your hair? Are you in disguise or something?"

Clary carefully weighed her next words. "I'm not allowed out here alone usually. I snuck out."

Jace nodded beside her and chuckled. "Attention world, we have a rebel. I like it."

They walked in comfortable silence, she enjoyed this more than she should.

**-Lightwoods and Herondale POV-**

Jace was tempted to push Clary's hood down as they walked. He'd never wanted to be this close to a girl before. Guards crossed in front of them in search of someone. He swore they glanced at Clary but dismissed the thought. Not allowed out alone? She must be important. Maybe her mom or dad was over protective? He couldn't think straight. He heard from Robert there was a princess but she couldn't be her, right? Above them the marble mansion of the Morgenstern's stood proud. A red haired woman leaned over the edge of a balcony like she was trying to spot someone. Rome was strange. They were used to sand and open breezes. Romans lived differently. Stone streets, fountains, they were all new to him. Mid thought Clary tapped his arm.

"We're here. Want something to eat? You look famished." Her speech changed mid-sentence, odd.

"We do," Izzy chimed from behind. Clary nodded and led them into the shop. His stomach growled as soon as the smell of fresh dough and berries filled his nose. Clary walked ahead and spoke to the guy behind the counter.

"Four berry pastries please." He could hear her smile when she spoke. The man gathered four pasties for her before placing them in a sack. Jace watched her slip four gold coins over the counter. The facial expression of the man caught his attention, further confirming she was someone special. When she returned Izzy and Alec took a pastry from the bag. Jace had his hand mid-way in when someone opened the door.

"Excuse me sir. My sister seems to have snuck out of our home. Have you seen Princess Clarissa?"

Jace slightly turned his head and watched the black eyed boy interrogate the shop keeper.

"No, Prince Jon. I haven't seen her. It may be best to ask somewhere else." Prince Jon scorned before leaving the shop angry.

The shop keeper winked at Clary when they were gone and returned to taking something out of the oven. Jace wondered why that name sounded familiar. Clarissa sounded like a longer version of Clary. He glanced over at Clary, who was discussing fashion with Isabelle.

"Clary, what's your real name?" She stiffened and looked over.

"Why do you ask?" She had an edge in her voice.

"No reason. Some Prince just came in so…"

"Fuck…" Clary rubbed her palms on the silk red dress she wore. "Yes, my full name's Clarissa. I am entrusting you tell no one who I actually am even though we are practically strangers. Please. My father told me about an arranged marriage this morning and I can't be trapped there. You don't understand. I rarely get freedom from being a princess. I needed to escape, I always do."

Jace wrapped his arm around her shoulders to comfort her and nodded to Alec.

"It's time we told the truth too. We're from Egypt and the only reason we're here is to put your father out of power. I understand the pressure of being someone you want to escape. Our only wish is to make Rome a democracy again. I'd be convenient if you didn't say any of this to anyone." Alec explained.

"Same to you then. I'll keep your secret, so will Simon. Right Simon?"

"Simon" came from behind the counter and greeted them. "I hear worse tales than that on a daily basis. Consider it a secret between us. Also, avoid the Prince if you want to do that. He has a thing for killing and black haired females."

Izzy looked from Clary to Simon. "You guys are okay with this? You live here."

"I'm kind of a prisoner in my own home." Clary complained.

"I'm invisible anyway, why not help you guys?"

Jace starred in awe at the two of them. No wonder Simon didn't rat her out, they were friends.

"Okay then, Clary and Simon are our allies. Are there any places we can stay in the city for a fair price? Robert gave us a limited amount of currency." Clary and Simon exchanged a smile and nodded.

"Jordan Kyle can put you up for a few nights. No charge if you mention our names. Just say Morgenstern and Lewis sent you. His wife Maia can cook too." Simon reached behind him and grabbed a small bag. "For you guys on your way. It's a new recipe I've been working on." Alec took the bag and shoved it in his satchel. "Now get out of here. Be careful okay, guards are everywhere."

The group exited the shop and walked down the street to Jordan's home. They'd seen Jon once or twice but walked on as if nothing was wrong. Soon enough they got to their destination.

"You'll be safe here. If you need anything just whistle three times in a row or call like a bird. I'll hear it no matter where I am in the house. Just make sure it's loud." Jace nodded and let Izzy and Alec slip in before grabbing Clary's hand.

"We'll be in touch. Have a good afternoon Clary."

"I'll see you around Jace." She turned around and walked down the street. Jace really liked Rome.

**Inspired by the movie Cleopatra. I had writers block and no Microsoft Word for weeks. Here's what I may possibly continue, review please. **

** -A**


	2. Love Given

Three bird calls and Clary was out of bed. She had been chewed out by her father but skipped dinner fully knowing she'd be in trouble. After grabbing her cloak she slipped into the passage in her wall and came out onto the street. Jace stood by the garden wall in a cloak matching hers, grinning like the fool he was.

"Clarissa, would you like to partake in a card game? Loser must run through the streets naked at midnight." She couldn't say no to that and nodded.

"Of course silly boy. I will not be the one naked though." She winked and started to Jordan's home without him. She wouldn't lose. Jace quickly caught up to her and took her arm.

"No gentlemen lets a lady walk alone. What would I be if I didn't?"

"Highly suspicious I guess." Clary thought he had the right idea. Any woman alone on a street, especially at night, in Rome caught people's eye.

They arrived in time to see Jordan handing out cards. Maia stopped serving the gang to usher them in the house for the game."

"I see the princess is joining us, take a seat. The game's simple; first player to go over 21 has to do whatever we want. We decided tonight it would be running naked. Let's begin." She watched as he turned to Simon and drew out a card worth ten points.

"Draw."

16

"Again"

20

Sweat beaded down his forehead and he shook his head. He needed to say no, she thought. If anything, Simon couldn't get naked on his own if he had too. The boy had a fear of public shame because of his mother. Mrs. Lewis had shunned her own son after he was caught skirt-peaking. She mentally scared him for life at the age of ten just by ignoring him. Ever since that summer, Simon never wanted to embarrass anyone ever again and couldn't stand embarrassing himself. Clary never quite understood why but she never pressed.

"Stop. I'm not pressing my luck." Izzy's face fell and she lost a gleam she had developed watching Simon. "I can't, sorry Izzy." It was like they spoke a secret language because Izzy smiled at him which lit him up like a Chinese firework.

"Princess is next." Jordan said flatly, he typically avoided involving her in these games.

5.

Her luck was good.

15.

Clary decided to only draw one more card.

21.

She sighed and drank from her mug of whatever-this-brown-thing-is that Maia gave them. Over the cup she watched Jace intently stare at Jordan's hand before starting.

"Draw."

10.

"Draw."

20.

Jace was a madman, something was wrong with him. He looked around before grinning and slamming his hand down beside Jordan's.

"Draw."

The entire group watched as Jace stood up and slowly pulled off his cloak. Clary swore it was for her entertainment because he looked straight at her the whole time. Each item he took off revealed a pleasant view. His sculpted chest, broad hips, long thing-she-wouldn't-admit-she-stared-at, and muscular lower body did something to her she hadn't expected.

"Be right back." She turned a bright shade of red and watched as he streaked down the street and back. Her only worry was the guards. A minute later he came running back in the house and leaned against the closed door. "Never again. I saw a duck, a duck. Why didn't anyone tell me there were ducks in the ponds?" Clary lost it and rolled on the floor laughing. She ended up at his feet and looked up to a "proud" portion of his body. Other than that, Jace was amused. He reached down and helped her up off the wooden floor.

"Now that the view has been taken in I suggest getting dressed before the princess jumps you, if you know what I mean." Jordan snickered, only to be hit over the head by Maia. The room filled with laughter as Clary handed him his clothes. She sat back down and watched Jordan not look her in the eye.

"If I want to examine the male body I can. Now get over it." She puffed out her cheeks in defense. "Besides, he has a nice body. Why shouldn't I look?"

"Maybe because you're a princess and have impatient, perverted suitors waiting to bed you? I've seen some of them, disgusting." Alec said from across the table.

Izzy stiffened beside Jace, who had returned after a few minutes. "How bad are they?"

They sat still and listened. "The worst prince has a stocky build and smells like urine. I walked by him this afternoon and almost choked. Then there's another that likes to grab women's asses. He grouped so many women in ten minutes the guards dragged him away. I swear your dad just wants vulgar men to make you obedient. I'd love to see them try." She grinned when he finished. They'd barely known each other a day but he knew her very well.

"I don't want to get married to anyone I don't like. Why can't I choose the guy I want to marry? This whole process is ridiculous." She sighed out loud. "I'd rather be on the run, exploring the world."

"Then come with us to Egypt when we leave. You'd be accepted among the people and an idol. Besides, there's plenty of guys who would want to be yours. I already know one." Jace offered. Clary blushed and nodded.

"If I'm not dead, or trapped, I'll try. I've never been anywhere but Rome."

They discussed her predicament for a while before Izzy invited her to help in the kitchen.

"So have you ever had a female friend? Someone you could discuss girl things with?" Izzy grabbed a cup and took a cloth to it.

"No, I've only had my brother." Izzy looked over at her solemnly.

"Well now you have me. So, you like my brother? I know that look you gave him."

Clary about dropped her cup and coughed. "Alec? No, I don't like him."

Izzy laughed, "I meant Jace, Clary. Do you like Jace?"

"Oh… I don't know. He's nice and everything, but I've never liked a guy before."

"Wait," Izzy laid the cup down. "Have you not had a crush before? Oh my… you haven't even been kissed. This is perfect."

"What are you talking about Izzy? Why does that matter?"

"Because," Izzy said grabbing her arm, "tonight we are playing spin the bottle."

She was dragged into the living room to help Izzy announce the game. Alec and the boys looked up curious.

"Gentlemen, we will be playing spin the bottle on the second floor. Now please follow me." Again, she was dragged but this time it was upstairs.

"Isabelle, I can walk up steps and not bruise my ankles. Can you please let go?" She felt the grip on her wrist but didn't see the next step. As Clary fell forward, someone grabbed her waist and pulled her up.

"Careful Clary," Alec said walking beside her. "So, have you played this game before?" She shook her head and saw the door Izzy walked through. "Well, no chickening out now. Just relax and enjoy yourself." He laid his hand on her lower back and pushed her in the doorway. What the hell had she agreed to?

They sat in a circle and spun an old bottle. Clary had already pecked Jace on the lips twice and was extremely nervous because she had to spin again. The bottle spun and landed on Alec. While she slowly leaned up, he shot up and kissed her before she could meet him in the middle. She watched as he tried to act like it was fine. Was Alec gay? She was not aware of it if he was.

"Okay, Alec, your spin," Jace said breaking the tension. Alec just shook his head and stood up.

"You go ahead, I need some air." He left the room and they could hear him padding downstairs. Clary felt rush of guilt and took off. Izzy paused the game and promised to wait for her to return before she was out the door.

"Alec," she had finally caught up to him. "Wait a second. Was it the kiss? I'm sorry if it wasn't good." Alec stopped in the homes doorway and shook his head.

"Clary," he came forward and clutched her face in his hands. "It wasn't anything you did. It's this game. I can't do more than one round unless my friend is playing with us."

He dropped his hands and sighed, "Can I tell you something Jace doesn't know?" She nodded and let him speak. "I'm gay. I have been for years. Jace just doesn't need to know that." They stood together for a moment, not moving a muscle.

"I understand. I swear on my already present promise I won't tell him. Your secret is safe with me. Does Izzy know?" Maybe she shouldn't have added the last part but there was no turning back now.

He nodded and closed the door. "Go ahead and play. I'll be down here if you need anything." She saw him sit before she went back to the group. Izzy waved the bottle when she saw her in the doorway.

"Sorry. I'm back so let's play." Jace raised an eyebrow but didn't ask why she had gone after Alec. He grabbed the bottle and, with a sharp jerk of his wrist, spun the bottle as hard as he could. By coincidence it landed on Clary, again, and she looked around the group. Izzy shook her head, trying not to laugh as hard as she obviously was.

"What?"

"Well, we decided to switch to 7 minutes in heaven while you were gone. It's not too different." Izzy mused across the circle.

"What do I do?" Clary asked innocently. Jace held out a hand to her like he was going to pull her up.

"Come with me and I'll show you. Okay?" When she took his hand she finally realized why they were playing in this room. There was a small, covered window behind the bed and a doorway. In here no one from the street would see them. They approached the closet and she felt her nerves prick up. Jace ushered her in and closed the door, worrying her even more.

"What next?" Jace tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and leaned forward. She could hear his heart beat and feel his breath on her neck.

"This," he whispered before pressing his lips to hers. It started slow like a summer breeze. When she didn't resist Jace laid a hand on her lower back and pulled her closer. Instinct took over her body and she wrapped her hands around his neck, tousling his hair between her fingers. Within three minutes she had wrapped her body around his and let him press her against the wall. She could only imagine her brothers expression if he knew. His hands ventured to rest under her butt so he could hoist her up higher. Her world spun, along with her head, in his grasp. Where had he been all her life? Kissing, kissing Jace, was surreal. He pulled away and she could sense a giant grin on her face.

"Are you okay? I, did I get carried away? Izzy told me it was your first kiss." She giggled while still attached to him.

"I couldn't have planned it better. I'm glad you came to Rome, I was considering running away before you guys came."

Darkness still surrounded them but she didn't care. "What? How would you have escaped?"

"There's a market for people who want jobs as help we visit every now and then when we run low on staff. I would have gone there and blended in. Wait! I know how you guys can infiltrate the house. But first," she kissed him again before hopping down. Before she could open the door, Izzy stuck her head in.

"Are we done? Hmm? Time to get back to the game lovebirds." She slunk back and let them come out, still grinning.

"Isabelle, were you lying to me?" Jace whispered in her ear. Clary returned to her spot and watched them intently.

"What happened in there? How far did you go with her?" Isabelle whispered back hastily.

Jace turned his back to Clary and continued to talk to Izzy. "She was better than I expected. I, I just didn't expect her to turn into an extremely skilled kisser." Izzy raised an eyebrow. "Izzy, I about grouped her, do you understand me? I about went too far because she rocked my world that hard. This just, wow…" Isabelle sighed before answering.

"Don't lead her on too long Jace. She needs to know the truth about those princes. I think she'd understand but I don't expect her to be too happy when she finds out who you really are." Izzy patted him on the shoulder and walked back to the circle signaling he should follow her lead. When he sat beside Clary again she relaxed her shoulders. He guessed she was happy to be away from her family and with actual friends.

"Wait! Before Izzy spins, we have a way to infiltrate Clarys house. It just requires some acting."

Izzy dropped the bottle in her lap and crossed her arms. "Please tell me this won't get us killed, or enslaved for three months again."

Jace dramatically sighed, "It was Clary's idea! Do all my ideas worry you this much?"

"Oh, then let's hear it," Izzy smiled. "Jace, your idea six months ago almost got me sold in slavery in India! I am still mad at you!"

"What happened...?" Izzy shook her head at Clary. "Okay, I'll drop the subject. Anyway, there is a market in two days for people who want to work in our home and you guys will hopefully blend in enough to get chosen. I'll help of course but I need to know your strengths."

Izzy piped up before Jace could stop her. "I can cook and I am obviously good at looking good. I could help you with that." Clary raised an eyebrow but before she could complain Jace butted in.

"Izzy can poison people, but she can't cook whatsoever. That's a punishment for anyone who eats it."

"She can't be that bad..." Simon defended.

"She used to have a pet snake. She killed said snake when it tried her chicken that dropped on the floor. The end." Jace explained. A pillow was chucked at his head but he dogged it.

"Do NOT use Viper in your stupid stories. It was not my fault he died!" It was obvious she wasn't amused.

"Fine. Maybe you could help poison Valentine then? He'd die a day after he hired you!" If Izzy's glare wasn't enough, an additional pillow was chucked at him. This time it hit him. "I get it Iz! Anyway, I can fight and play the piano. Alec is good at archery."

"Okay… So I can recommend getting me a hand maid, another guard, and Jace, can you dance?"

"Actually, yes."

"Then we have your roles all set. I just have to act like I want to be married." Clary sighed. "I hate all those guys. They just, I don't want to be forced to marry someone I am forced to love. That isn't love." Jace nodded and placed his hand on hers.

"We'll be here for you, just tell us when."

"Yeah, for whatever." Izzy added happily.

"Whenever you need us," Alec added from the doorway.

Clary grinned up at Alec. "Thank you everyone, you know, I'm glad I met you."

Jace mustered up a smile in the midst of guilt forming in his chest, she was amazing.

**I am so SORRY! My summer was super busy, and I'm a senior so yeah. Also, my laptop has been acting like shit (any good computer fixing programs please tell me). So that's the end of my excuses! **

**Question Time!**

**.What is Jaces big secret? **

**.Will their plan work? **

**.What will it take for Clary to convince Valentine? **

**That's all guys! R&amp;R please, your reviews matter to me! I'm working on all the other fics too! DON'T GIVE UP ON ME!**


	3. Chapter 3: Hell House

Clary left Jordan's house happier than she had been in months. Not only was she with the only guy she had ever loved, but she was also confident for once. Unfortunately, she faked it when she was around her family. They thought she could rule an empire when she could barely face her own problems. Jace's hand squeezed hers tighter, slipping her from her thoughts.

"Something wrong?" _I can't get you out of my head._ Clary shook her head and walked closer beside him. "Clar… Sorry, I just noticed your expression had changed."

She could feel heat radiate off him as the breeze cooled the humid street air. "Do you ever wonder why the people around you think are one thing when you are the polar opposite? I just haven't felt truly happy for a long time and started thinking about that." Jace stopped and leaned over her, his gold eyes lighting up the darkness.

"Why would you ever believe that you can't be what they think you can? If they think you could be a ruler, then show them how amazing you could be. Clare-bear, you have the ability to be a great anything but you think you lack the confidence to do so. I've seen that confidence before. When you think no one is watching you smile and it glows. Mentally you may block it out but physically you couldn't hide it if you tried."

"What if I'm only meant to be a mother and not some great person? Those men would do that to me. It's all my father wants. I must be an obedient daughter, wife and mother to be accepted apparently."

"Screw gender roles! I love that you can be tough and wild but so feminine and reserved. A woman shouldn't be obedient to a man, she should be equal. My father taught me that and anyone who doesn't agree can walk away. I mean, look at Izzy for example, if some guy tried to tame her into a proper thing he would end up in the cage himself." Clary laughed and imagined Isabelle with a whip standing beside a man in a cage. "See? I amused you. Now, I better be a gentleman and walk you back or we could get caught. Wouldn't want that would we?" She wrapped her arm around his and re-gripped his hand. When they neared the gate he pulled her back and discretely pointed out a figure in the garden. Jonathon… Her brother stared at the sky and mumbled something along the lines of, "why me? Why is my sister so fucking stubborn?"

Jace mouthed to her from above. "Is he praying or complaining?" She almost laughed, almost. He was doing neither.

"Voicing his frustrations actually," she mouthed back. She heard a stone slide and watched as he took a path to his own room. Strange, they must have put in escape routes. Jace checked again and opened the gate for her.

"Sleep well. I," He choked and blushed.

"I love you too. And I will sleep well thanks to you." He raised an eyebrow and grinned. "Yes, I stole the words from your mouth. I saw the look you gave me." Suddenly, he leaned down and kissed her. He tasted like what she considered the best drink in the world, though she still didn't know what Maia gave them. Jace stopped himself before he let the fog in his head get the best of him and let her go.

"Night my sweet princess." He whispered from the gate. Clary faintly heard it and blushed. He had gave her more than enough to dream about. Before she could respond he was gone, and she could rest happily for once.

**Morning**

"Clary? Clary! Get up!" Jonathon harshly whispered in her ear. She slowly opened her crusty eyelids and blinked. The sun was barely pouring through the window. He had woken her up early.

"To what do I owe this pleasure?" The sarcasm bled from her voice and she could see the outline of stubble on Jon's chin as he grinned.

"Father decided a trip to the work market might lift your spirits about marriage. We are leaving in an hour." Her heart skipped a beat. She hadn't even said anything. "Now get out of bed or I will throw the covers off you." She shoved his shoulder and he gave her room to wiggle out. "Clary, what happened to your feet?" He stared at the dust covering her toes, wearing sandals hadn't been a good idea now that she thought about it.

"I must have walked into a spot that hadn't been swept properly when I couldn't sleep last night. Don't tell father though. The lady who cleans my room does a fantastic job otherwise."

"I swear I won't. I'll be waiting in the hall when you are done." He walked out of the room and shut the door behind him.

Suddenly three bird calls echoed in the streets, passing the home as they sounded. They were already starting the plan. Clary grabbed a gold tunic and found a pair of summer shoes that had closed toes on them. When she had finished, Jon opened the door and nodded. They found their parents waiting patiently in the main room, lost in conversation as they entered.

"I see we are all ready. Dear, would you like a pastry?" Her mother, who dressed much like her, greeted them cheerfully. Clary looked at her father with a smile though inside she wondered why she hadn't seen her mother in two days. On Jocelyn's shoulder Clary could see a faint bruise but she ignored it, taking the pastry.

"Let's proceed then. Come dear." Valentine hid his frustration from them well but not well enough. She watched as he tangled his arm around her mother, poking the bruise for some strange reason. Her mom winced and, amazingly, took his hand, tangling their fingers together.

"Jon," she said as they walked out to the horses, "does father hurt mother?" Clary half whispered the last part. Jon couldn't say anything to her, the sound of him swallowing louder than his voice.

"Can we talk later?" She almost didn't hear him. Clary nodded and took his hand as she was raised into the carriage. Jon joined them and she instantly wished she was somewhere else. No one said a word. Jocelyn looked out the window while Valentine looked between her and Clary. They looked alike, she already knew that. Thankfully, before her father could open his mouth, they arrived at their destination. She could see Izzy by a crate near the front. Good, she thought, not too far but not too close. Her father gave them the usual, "No more than three people, meet you in an hour," speech. Then she searched around for ten minutes, asking random people what they came here to possibly do for her family. Finally she landed on her own friends and slowly walked over. Jon was headed that way too, staring at Izzy intently.

"Hello. I am Clarissa, daughter of Valentine Morgenstern. What have you come possibly do for my family?" Jace started his speech on being an excellent dancer and fighter while Jon crept over. Alec followed, then Izzy spoke up.

"I cannot cook, but I have heard there will be a wedding soon. I would be honored to be your hand maid and help your with whatever you need." Izzy sounded sincere, unlike Alec who obviously wasn't good under pressure. Clary nodded and handed over three tokens.

"Come to the doors by sunset and we will welcome you. I expect great things from you all."

She heard a sigh and turned around, "Just when I wanted the black haired maiden… Good job little sister." Clary rolled her eyes at Jon then realized what he meant when he said he wanted Izzy.

"She's to be my hand maid Jon, not some object that comes when you beckon her. That's just terrible." Jon rolled his eyes at her disapproval. "Have you actually found anyone or are you just being an ass?" Jace tried not to laugh at them; they acted like Izzy and Alec did at home.

"Is the blond one smirking or is that my imagination?" Jace discreetly looked over and raised an eyebrow. "Yes, I mean you. What's so amusing boy?" Clary gave Jace the evil eye. If he answered wrong then their plan may be ruined.

"Excuse me, I was just amused by how close you two are. That's all." He looked away and tried not to enrage Jon. To his surprise Jon laughed and gave Clary a hundred watt grin.

"That's a great answer. I like him." Jon grasped Jace's shoulder and grinned. "I'll be back." He speed through the crowd and disappeared from sight.

"Looks like," Alec began but shut up. His eyes widened and Izzy had to put a hand on his shoulder to steady him.

"What is it?" Clary asked, looking around. Jace gently turned her around and pointed to the back corner. She'd heard of the man she saw. Black hair, bright clothing, and cat-like eyes all marked the famed Magnus Bane. Her father would flip if he knew he was here. Clary cast a glance at Izzy. She knew they would have to come up with something before someone saw him.

"I'm about to faint and until one of you helps me into the carriage, Jace will have to keep me in his arms. Okay?" Alec raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Ready?" She fell forward and landed softly in Jace's strong arms. She heard the crowd around them gasp in horror.

"Is she okay? Clary," she knew Jon was hovering over her, the subtle scent of mint filling her nose. "Take her to the carriage, you all can ride back with us." Worry over took his voice. Maybe she should have thought of something else.

"As you wish." She felt weightless curled up in his chest. He was warm, the beat of his heart lulling her to sleep. As if he knew what she was thinking, he started humming. The last thing she heard was his heart and the rumble of wheels over cobble stones.

-5 Hours later-

"Do you know why she fainted?" Valentine was in her room.

There was a rustling, like leaves in the wind, by her bed. "I have no clue. She was just speaking then, out of nowhere, fell into my companions arms." Isabelle laid a damp towel on her head. "I'm worried it may have been the heat." She sounded truly concerned. Clary heard the door open and her father groan.

"Here, Isabelle. I retrieved some tea from the kitchen. Good evening my lord." Jace added hastily, reaching Izzy as fast as he could. She heard some amusement in his voice also. Why though? Her father must have left because Jace dropped the act and rubbed her shoulder. "Wake up Clary. It's late." Quietly he added, "I love you, you know that?" She grinned and propped herself up on her elbows.

"What happened?" They shook their heads at her.

"You fainted princess. Do you feel okay now?" Jace leaned over her, taking in her scent of roses and painting oil. She wanted to hug him and never let go. They had gotten in her home undetected.

"I feel much better. Would you please help me up?" Clary reached up to wrap an arm around his shoulders. Jace leaned down and slid both arms under her. He was warm and smelt like charcoal and hazelnuts. While she was asleep he must have ventured around the house. "You explored, didn't you?" She mumbled against his shirt. His laughter vibrated through his chest.

"Now, why would I do that? I just stayed here and acted like a ladies maid." He spun her around, barley missing the hot towel Izzy threw at him.

"Not appreciated Jace," Izzy growled under her breath. Angrily, she pushed her cart out of the room, leaving them alone. Jace seized the moment when she left. Clary felt as light as a bird as she flew through the air. She landed on her bed in a flop and grinned. Jace, the clever boy he was, climbed on top of her, balancing his weight on his elbows.

"We have some private time for once. And I, if I'm being honest, feel like doing something so forbidden its criminal. May I kiss the loony princess? Or does she require more attention?" Clary bit her lip, trying not to blush. She nodded curtly and wrapped her pale arms around his neck. His hair brushed her forehead as he tried to kiss her. Hands wrapped around her face in an effort to stop her from wiggling away from him. "You are adorable."

"I thought I was fiery, not some helpless animal. I'm not adorable."

He sighed, placing his forehead against hers. "If you were helpless, I wouldn't be here. I don't like soft girls. I love you, the girl that is mad." He saw her brows scrunch together. "Being mad is a great thing you know. The best kind of people are mad." She grinned again, playing with the soft underlay of his hair. Finally, after what felt like forever, he kissed her. It was soft like satin, his lips sliding against hers. Clary nipped at his lower lip in an effort to take control, but it back fired. Jace took the chance to slide his knee between her legs, giving him access to her mouth when she gasped. They tangled together even closer than before, not leaving an inch between them. His skin was hot against her bare arms, and she lost herself. A small, quiet moan came from her that only Jace could hear.

"We should stop. My hormones can only be ignored for so long. I am seventeen you know." Clary nodded in reply, her hormones also ragging. Jace slowly slid off of her, grabbing the slightly warm towel on her bedside table. "Get under the covers and let me do this. No one needs to know about us, especially your father." She obeyed him and let him take care of her. She couldn't help but smile when she had to correct him on how to place the towel and when to heat it.

"Jace…"

"What?"

"You have to get the cloth wet before putting it on the stones. But wring it out first," Clary corrected him yet again.

"I got this! Geez, woman." She laughed at his defensive response. "Hey, when this is over I want something brown. Do you people even have coffee here? I need it." He was about to say something else when they heard footsteps outside the door. Jon stepped in, white as a sheet.

"Clary! Oh, thank goodness." Jon turned to Jace, momentarily stunning her. "Jonathon, thank you for taking care of her while Isabelle is in the kitchen. Thank you."

"Jon, what did you just say?" Clary half-yelled, interrupting him.

"What do you mean?"

"Prince Jon…"

"Call me Jon." That was rare.

"Jon… Izzy doesn't cook. She poisons. Neither Alec, nor I, will eat any of her food. She killed her pet snake by accident because of it." Jon froze. Jace almost had to shake him to bring him back to life.

"I'll be back." Her brother sprinted out. For thirty minutes they heard yelling, but a frightened scream broke the noise. Jace raced out of the room, not telling her what was going on. Sprinting after him, the dress rolled at her heels. She pushed through the crowd until she saw where the scream came from. Izzy lay on the floor, hand bleeding from a large cut. She cowered away from Valentine, who tried to cope her despite his angry expression.

"Get away from her!" Valentine watched her with surprise as she walked between them. "Let me help her. You are scaring her." He didn't step back but she didn't care, she knew he had done something. With a push to his chest, she lengthened the distance between them and crouched down to help Isabelle. "Come on, it's okay." Izzy slowly got up and wobbled with Clary's arm around her to her room. Sitting on the humble bed, Izzy watched as Clary ushered Alec and Jace in, closing the door behind them and locking it with a click.

"Sis, what happened?" Alec grasped her free hand with worry. She looked like she would cry.

"Jonathon came in and told me to leave the kitchen. I did what he asked of course, I had to. Next thing I know he is yelling at the staff for assuming I could cook. But suddenly, out of nowhere, your father comes around the corner and asks me if this is my fault. I looked down because I couldn't say I wasn't sure. He mistook it for a yes and took out a blade. I didn't know what to do! I screamed as loud as I could for Jonathon, or anyone to help me. Your brother ran out but he was too late. Your dad had seized me by the hand as I fell and slashed it. He would have killed me if Jon hadn't stopped him. As soon as he saw you guys he acted like he was trying to help me though. I'm just glad Clary came between us, I've never been happier in my life." Izzy shook like a frozen dog as she spoke. Clary could barely hold the tears back.

"I can't believe he did that!" Clary roared, tears rolling down her cheeks. "You should have just cooked something and killed him then and there." They all stared at her, shocked by her mood swing. Alec gaped while Izzy grinned and Jace tried to hold her.

"We need to wait a while and her wound needs to heal. Please calm down." She shook him off and grabbed a warm, damp towel from the tray Alec had brought. As soon as she got to Izzy she sunk to her knees and cleaned the dried blood from her wound. Alec stood behind her with Jace, watching in fascination.

"I'm sorry, okay? I am not a very civil person when angry. My family generally avoids ticking me off." Izzy smiled at Clary, taking the cloth from her hands.

"I appreciate your help Clary. But I think I can handle this. Jace," He looked at Izzy at the sound of his name. "Take her to her room and make sure she goes to sleep. We've all had a rough day. Besides, no princess should have to kneel on a tile floor. I know that has to hurt."

Surprised by Isabelle's resilience, Clary let Jace lift her up and lace his arm around her back. Alec unlocked the door and let them out, only to lock it back the moment they left. Jace led her down the halls until they reached her room. Opening the door, he picked Clary up and tossed her onto her bed. After tucking her in, he kissed her temple.

"Sleep well, princess." Clary didn't hear him leave because she fell asleep right after.

(**I do not own the Mortal Instruments. Cassandra Clare does.)**

** Hi! It's been awhile, sorry. Here's the new chapter. It's a very serious topic because abuse and hurting people intentionally is not right. Anyway, I made a Facebook page so you all can find out when updates will be coming out. It's on my page bio on here so check it out if you want to be more aware of updates and want to give me feedback. Love you all. **

**Questions: **

** What will Valentine do to Clary? **

** Is Jon on Izzy's side or was he just doing that to help himself? **

** Favorite Character so far? **

**-A**


	4. Chapter 4: Give a little, Gain a lot

"So what you are saying is," Clary said from a beam below the ceiling. "You will not come up here and teach me to dance in a straight line?" She stood on the front pads of her bare feet, fingers pressed against the ceiling of the room.

"Exactly." Jace mumbled from below, pacing under her. "Now get down before your father comes back! I don't need my head chopped off." He was nervous. It had slipped out that she couldn't dance in a straight line by accident, he hadn't meant to say it. She, of course, found her way to the beams below the ceiling and he had been trying to coax her down for a good half hour. Clary leaned over the side, knees flat on the beam as she crouched. He could only see her face.

"Make me a deal and we may be able to continue." It was direct but Jace took it. Any chance to return her to the ground he would take.

"Fine. We can start any dance you like and I will coax you through it, no matter how thin my patience is. Deal?" She shook her head. "What more do you want?" He could see her cock an eyebrow at him.

"An apology and a statement that I can dance in a straight line would be nice. Just saying." She swung from the beam, gripping the edge with her fingers. Jace swore he saw her underwear as he looked up.

"I'm sorry I said you couldn't dance a straight line. I was wrong. Will you please come down now?" To his surprise, she did. Clary swung out and landed on him, knocking him backwards onto the floor. He lifted his head to see she was shaking her own. "You could have come down without landing on me you know." She giggled and climbed off of him. When he was finally up he swept her into his arms and carried her to the middle of the room. Setting her down gently, Jace positioned her arm on his shoulder and gripped her hand. "Now let's try this again. 123, 123, 123, 123." Besides the many foot stomping incidents, he managed to teach her one dance. Jace stopped when he thought they needed a break. Clary, on the other hand, was disappointed. She had gotten used to him holding her waist over the past few days and pulled little stunts just so he would touch her. She slumped by the window now, looking out of her prison. Jace came up and stood by her, tapping her knuckles as his arm gently swung.

"When will he let me go to town again?" She wondered aloud.

Jace looked outside too, trying to come up with an answer. "Maybe when you start to obey him again he will." She smacked his arm in response. "It's not like you need to for us to have peace or anything… I just think he got the point yesterday. There was no need to cause an argument this morning." Clary plopped down on the window seat, defeated.

She had caused a lot of grief for her father since Izzy's "accident" three days prior. Along with avoiding him, she had spent more time dancing than he believed was needed, skipped dinner to read in the library, and refused to go around town with a prince who looked at her like a piece of meat. The last one really lit a match, but her mother was quick to defend Clary. She expressed how she had been a bit wary of marriage herself before meeting Valentine; that all girls were scared before marriage really. Her father's fuse had went out but Clary had fled the room before he could ask her to do more. From a distance she had heard a sharp smack but, like Jon advised, kept walking. Their mother could handle their father just fine. Yes, Clary hated that she couldn't be an individual and be trusted here. But she had to find a balance for her mother's sake.

"He treats me like property. I want these weeks to fly by so I can finally be me, away from his grasp. You know what I mean?" Jace nodded and let her continue. "Why can't time go faster?"

"One week Clary. One measly week." Jace would have continued if not for their guest entering the room. He turned around and saw Jon walking towards them, hands shoved in his pockets.

"One week till what?" Jon asked, sitting beside his sister. Clary blinked at Jace, unsure of how to respond.

"I'm only teaching her basic dances for another week before moving on to more advanced ones. She seems to not believe me." Jace glanced at Clary, giving her the look he would give Izzy if she came in after curfew. "Can you help me out here?"

Jon locked eyes with Clary and cleared his throat. "You are supposed to be ready for the ball in two weeks. I would focus if I were you." She stuck out her tongue at him before nodding. Clary got the point. "Well, I'm off. I have business in town, anything you need?" He was asking Clary more than Jace.

"Grab some sweets from the bakery please? I'm craving them." She batted her eyelashes at him. Jon couldn't say no to her.

"Okay. I'll be back this evening then." Jon waved as he left, swinging the door shut behind him. Jace stole Jon's spot beside Clary, gripping her hand in his own.

"Should we try another dance before I hide in library?" Jace knew she meant it.

"Very well, what is it you want to learn?" Clary got off the bench, gently brushing her skirt off. She surprised Jace as she pulled him up with strength he doubted she naturally possessed. Off of the bench, Clary wrapped her arms around his neck. Out of habit he wrapped his arms around her waist, tugging her closer. "I see how it is." His breath tickled her outer ear which sent shivers down her spine. She closed her eyes, embracing his warmth and safety. In his arms she felt safe and secure, a total opposite to how she felt around her father. Jace slid his hand up the fabric of the top of the dress and moved it to her face. "I would risk it all for you, every second, 24/7, 365." Her eyes widened as he said it. She could feel the heat scatter over her face, turning it redder the more she thought about his words. Eventually someone knocked on the door, forcing them apart.

"Well, damn, I was enjoying that." She bit her lip, not quite meeting his eyes. Jace grabbed her by the waist and spun her around, emitting a very laugh from her. Crossing the room, he grabbed his books and then came toward her again. Clary thought he would touch her again. Instead, he softly kissed her lips and walked away.

"I'll be in the library later if you need me. I have to be somewhere though." Jace winked as he left, covering the nerves he had.

Clary, who didn't pick this up at all, snuck out behind him. She strolled through the servants passages until she found the door to the library. Mildred sat at the desk, looking through some papers. She noted the princess's presence but continued on with her work like she wasn't there. Clary explored until she had a large pile of books in her hands, almost dropping them on her way to the very back of the library. In a discreet corner sat her favorite chair. It was old and she could sink down in it without feeling like she was being swallowed. After gently placing the books on the floor, she picked up the top one and grazed her fingers over the cover. She had a tendency to pick out the same few books each time, simply because she loved them. Clary lost track of time while turning pages. It was almost as if there was another world to explore and she hadn't reached as far as she could. She'd just have to read it again and again to explore more of it. Someone came in midway through her second book, coughing as they sat on the ground in front of her. Though she didn't bother to look up, she knew they were staring at her. Finally, she looked up and grinned. Jace sat in front of her with a small bag of pastries and his own book pile.

"Enjoying yourself?" She cocked an eyebrow, sitting the finished book on top of her small pile.

"I may or may not be. You enjoy the book you just finished?" His eyes left the book he was reading, meeting her own in the process.

"Here's a better question," she stole a sweet from the bag when he wasn't looking. "How did you find me? I have the perfect spot that even Mildred refuses to disclose to anyone." Clary hadn't made her promise to hide the spot; she had just done it ever since Clary had asked where she could hide from her father. Mildred and she were on friendly terms.

"I tried to figure out where one could hide without being noticed around here and figured that the back was probably where you were. Though, I imagined you sitting on the floor amongst the books." Clary smiled at him, knowing that wasn't true at all.

"You asked Mildred didn't you?" She glanced at him, popping the remainder of the pastry in her mouth.

She heard him sigh in defeat. "I did. She glanced at me like I was a rodent until I explained I needed to hide. All I got was a nod in this direction. She made me give her a pastry though. Apparently, since I'm not the princess, I have to pay up." They laughed knowing no one would be able to hear them.

"She probably wanted a snack. The servants here don't get much to eat sometimes." The sadness she tried to cover slipped out without her knowledge.

"Clare, look at me." She peaked through her lashes at him. "I know exactly what you are talking about. Soon that will be over though. I promise. We'll make sure the staff here are safe after what goes down. You're so cute when you care about other people, you know that?" He trapped a curl in-between his fingers, slipping in through the slivers between his fingers. She didn't care what he did at the moment, she was just happy to be with him.

"Jace, can you tell me about yourself?" She lowered her voice, afraid of the answer.

"Of course I can. Why are you asking me like you are scared?" He joined her in the chair, sitting her on his lap.

Clary picked at her skirt. "You have these moments where, I have no clue how you do it but, you understand how I feel, like you go through the same things." She heard him take in a breath, had she said something wrong?

"Look… If I told you something, you would have to promise not to freak out on me. I was going to tell you later, after all this." She nodded, mentally preparing for him to tell her whatever he needed to. "Stop me if it's too much." He waited for her to nod again before continuing. "As you know we are from Egypt. Except, Izzy and Alec aren't my siblings. They are family friends. We were sent here to do, well you know that much. Anyway, Egypt's government is slightly different from here. There are Kings and Queens but they act more as presiding figures than complete rulers. Each territory owned has a governor of sorts that reports to the King and Queen. This is where I come in." He took a deep breath, squeezing her hand. "My family rules over Egypt, therefore making me the prince. So, that may explain why I know what all of this is like. I asked to head this mission in hopes of learning who I was. I haven't known myself for a long time, I didn't until I met you. That day in town when we met my hope of finding myself increased. You were mysterious, someone unlike anyone I'd ever met. Then, in that tiny little pastry shop, when I found out who you were, I was shocked. My job was to make sure Izzy and Alec got in. I joined them instead of going back. I don't doubt my parents are worried but I know I'll go back to them safe, and hopefully, with you."

She looked up, trying to process the information. "You were planning to tell me this information when?" Clary found herself relieved that he was a prince, not angry. Some part of her had hoped he was important, someone who could change her view of how royal men were. He tried to read her emotion until she smiled. "I was hoping you were more than you said, a part of me was at least. I would have been fine if you weren't."

"Phew. I thought you would run away and avoid me like the plague." He felt her lay her head on his chest. "You tired?"

"I'm drowsy. Reading after dancing can be tiring you know." She poked his nose, ignoring his rolling eyes.

"Well, since you have managed to evade dinner again, why don't I sneak some in here?" As he tried to get up, she secured herself to the arms of the chair, wrapping her legs around the arm.

"If you are, use the servant's passage ways. Tell them I sent you through there." She wasn't done and he knew it. "Also, take some of those pastries with you. Buttering up Hazel may help in the long run." Finally, she unhooked her legs and let him go.

"Be back soon." He said, sliding his way through the bookshelves.

**Jace POV**

He snuck into the entrance to the passage after tipping Mildred a pastry again. Jace, though he could be wrong, felt like she was starting to like him. It was dark and creepy. Valentine obviously believed less needed to be done for the servants, something which sickened Jace. His parent, nor anyone he knew in Egypt, would treat someone so low. He crossed paths with a few maids, receiving cross looks from them. One stopped in front of him, putting a hand on her hip.

"You lost?" Her tone was harsh but she was trying to hide a smile.

"Um," He didn't know how to put his next sentence. "The princess sent me to get some dinner. She skipped again."

The maid made a 'oh' with her mouth and gave him directions. "Keep going down until you smell vegetable soup and fresh baked dough. Also, you may want to mention the Princess before Hazel gets a hold of yah, she's strict about who enters the kitchen." He gave her a nod and thanked her before parting ways. It took a while but he finally smelt what the maid had subscribed. Slowly he made his presence clear, fearing Hazel's wrath.

"Excuse me, but the Princess skipped dinner again and wanted me to grab some for us. Who is Hazel?" A small woman turned around and walked to the front of him.

Her glare made him weak. "I am Hazel, head cook. What do you mean the princess skipped dinner again?" She reminded him of his mother when she was angry.

"Her and her father aren't on the best terms at the moment. She got hungry and wanted to avoid him." Hazel shook her head, concern filling her eyes.

"Well young man, I will help you out there. She must trust you to go get food for the two of you." Hazel turned briskly, ordering the kitchen staff to prepare the food on inconspicuous platters.

"I also have something else if you want it. I stopped by a pastry shop before coming back. You can have them if you want." Hazel turned and grinned slyly.

"Buttering me up are yah? Well, I'll take all but two." She glided, snatching the bag from his hands. Quietly, she broke them up. The kitchen staff stared at her before eating the pieces. "Compliments of the princess and her friend," she turned to him. "What's your name boy?"

"Jace." He scratched his neck, nervous. Usually he would be a smart ass but she scared him.

"And her friend, Jace." She smiled at him. "Much appreciated."

A young girl handed him two trays with common pottery and a piece of bread. He smiled at her, and out of nowhere, got the idea to ruffle her hair. She blushed as he did so, laughing. "Esmerelda, come help." The woman must have been her mother because she scurried off. He left the kitchen happy he could make her smile. It took a while before Jace snuck back to Clary. Her head was in a book again, one he had picked.

"I got the food. Where are you in the book?" Her head popped up, a slight grin gracing her face.

"Well," She placed the open book on the ground, taking the tray on her lap. "The main character just found out that she was placed on earth by the gods to lead an army. I didn't know we had a book like that here." Jace sat on the floor, listening to her ramble. "How was Hazel?"

"Pleasant. She took to me okay, appreciated the pastry." He laughed, enjoying his time.

They heard a noise coming toward them, then saw a shadow. Mildred. Her voice was low but soothing.

"Your father has sent word to the staff to find you. You are to meet him as soon as possible." She turned to go but Jace stopped her.

"Mildred, are you hungry?" Her eyes widened but she didn't say anything. She only shook her head 'yes'. "Here," Jace handed her his bowl, breaking the bread in two so she could have some. Mildred shook her head but he insisted. "The books won't stay as new and organized if you don't keep them that way. Clary and I can share, take some." Hesitantly, she sat with them and ate for a few minutes. He gazed at Clary as she smiled. The look she gave him said she was proud. Mildred took the bread she had and left them with a curt nod. Clary clamped her hand on her shoulder before he could look at her.

"That was incredible. I have never seen someone give another person almost their while meal in this place." She got up so he could sit in chair. He took her hint and pulled her onto his lap. She handed him a spoonful of soup, waiting for him to eat it. "I've never seen her so happy. Sometimes I do give her my left over bread or cake when I leave but I've never done that before."

"Clary," he swallowed the bite on the spoon, savoring the taste. He would have to tell Hazel she was one hell of a cook. "It's not about showing people what you do to help others, it's doing it just because. That's all that matters. Kindness can mend anything just a little bit." They continued to eat, talking about social issues as each ate. When they finished Clary kissed him. It wasn't a passionate kiss like they had shared three days earlier. It was her way of thanking him. He nudged her up, knowing her father would be impatient. Unhappily, she let him lead her down front.

"I'll bring the trays back to kitchen then we can leave, okay?" Someone tapped his shoulder. It wasn't Clary.

"Let me, I usually carry them back before switching shifts anyway." Jace handed Mildred the trays, catching her smile as she hid them behind her desk. "Have a good night you two." They left, smiling.

He could feel her nerves as they entered the dining room. Jon, her mother, and Valentine waited in the chairs. Jace bowed respectively, not wanting to tip her father off. She nodded and entered the room without him. Now all he had to do was hide and make sure no harm came to her.

**Hey. I recovered some creativity and wrote this because it's been so long. I hope everyone had a great Christmas or whatever you celebrate. **

** For future notice: I will be gone to Spain from Jan 7- Jan 17. I may not post for a bit after because I will be jet lagged. (I've been to Europe twice and Cuba, I **_**love**_** flying. Really.) **

** Questions: **

** What is the meeting about? **

** Will the plan need to happen earlier than they realized? **

** Would you have freaked out? **

** What make a good deed so good to you? **

** -A**


	5. Chapter 5: Run for your life

"There she is! How are you, Clarissa? Our little hero." The sarcasm in Valentines voice didn't surprise Clary. She knew he was angry so it really didn't scare her.

Jon shook his head, motioning for her to not say anything as she sat. She did so but was instantly uncomfortable.

"Darling, would you like to address our little problem before I talk to her privately?" He was referring to her mother for the first time in a long time.

"Well sweetie," her mother cleared her throat. "We are worried that you are turning your back on the family. You don't want to eat with us and you are acting very strange. I've told your father it is just nerves but he seems to not believe me." Clary saw the determination in her eyes, her mom was smarter than she seemed. "Is there any reason you are behaving like this?"

Clary sat there, thinking. "I'm only skipping dinner because I can't eat from nerves and I don't want him to yell at me the whole time. I love you all but sometimes I need to be alone. I am my own person, someone who would rather not be stuck in concrete walls." It may have been going too far but she had needed to say it. "Just because I'm a girl doesn't mean I can't be independent."

Clary would have cleared up her statement but Valentine didn't let her. "Enough! I have not raised you to act like this, a free thinker. You are an obedient woman only. You will be married within three days' time and willingly give birth to the man's children! That is all!"

They all stared at each other for what seemed like ages.

Jon stood up, sick of the tirade and tension. "Father, stop. Yelling and ordering her around does not help anything with her. Do you not know your own daughter?" Valentine sat in his seat, shocked. "You treat the women in this house like trash! It's sickening! I'm going on a trip and taking them. You have no say anymore!"

Valentine laughed until he realized how serious Jon was. "Son, please sit down."

"Nope. Come on Clary, mother, we need to get some help from the servants."

Clary obeyed him and stood up. Following her brother out was the best option she had right now.

"Jon, we need to stop in my room. I need to tell you something."

He turned his head and sighed. "I know you were planning to go to Egypt. I've overheard a few conversations the past few days. Grab Jace and them. I had Izzy cook up some more soup for father to eat in the morning, he'll be dead by nightfall. You think I wasn't planning something against him too? Silly girl."

They walked in silence, pacing through untraveled halls in the house. Jace and a large amount of servants joined them before they reached a suspicious door. Jon gathered them all in the room and spoke with such authority that shivers went down her spine.

"Hello everyone, I have waited for this moment for two weeks. Now most of you know the plan but Clary is unaware of it. Sister, this has been coming for a while. I was aware that Egyptian spies would try to kill dad because of an informant but I needed to make sure he was really dead. So I let them come in here. Hell, I knew it was the Prince when he was carrying you to the carriage. I just needed the perfect moment to go off and kick this into motion. Also, the 'princes' weren't princes at all. They were decoys from Egypt. Dad has done enough damage to Rome and I intend to stop it." She went white but she was happy. She could just be with Jace! "Clary, are you okay?"

"I'm somewhat angry that someone didn't tell me about the princes but I'm happy. I'll finally be free."

Jace smiled and took her hand. "I'm glad." Everyone agreed with him and grabbed the bags that had been hidden behind them. She didn't get a second to speak as Jon explained a good amount exclusively to her and Jace.

"Go in the third carriage and travel to the port. Your stuff is already in there so don't worry. Just be safe. You both deserve this so much more then you think. Also, thanks for meeting me earlier Jace. I know it was a surprise."

Jace nodded. "You've gained my respect. When will you be joining us?"

"Two days, it's all I need to calm down everyone and restore things. Good luck guys."

Jon left the room, leaving them alone.

"It's time to go," Jace gently reminded her. She was free and loved it. But why did she have a sneaking feeling that she would never see her brother again? Putting the thought away, she climbed into the carriage waiting on them and let the rumble of the cobblestones lull her to sleep.

**Jace POV**

They traveled for hours, something he knew they would do, but the whole day had been so stressful that he didn't realize that Jon had made the biggest sacrifice of all. Earlier, right after the knock on the door during Clary's dance lesson, he knew he would have to meet the prince. It was nerve wrecking but he hadn't realized how important it was.

"Jace, how's my sister?" He heard Jon as soon as he entered the bakery. Jon was relaxing in the corner, biting into one of Clary's favorites.

He sighed and sat opposite of him. "Good. She's hiding but she is okay. Why did you need to talk to me?"

"I, though you may not believe me, know that you are planning some escape. I invited you here to tell you my own little plan though." Jon stood up to stretch then sat back down. Leaning on his elbows, he asked the inevitable. "How long did you think it would take me to recognize you?"

"What do you mean?" Jace, though he thought it was stupid, dropped the act. "Honestly, I know I'm infamous but you don't need to act like I wanted you to see me. The point was for me to blend in."

Jon laughed at him, a real laugh. "Well, my fellow prince, I know you like Clary too. Whatever plan you have I would like to help with if you don't mind. It's time my old man went down." From there Jon explained everything and told him to stay near Clary. She would need all the protection possible.

Jace recalled the memory a moment longer before returning his attention to Clary. She had passed out as soon as they started off but she would have to wake up to board the boat across the sea. He could see the lanterns already, a good sign that no one had realized what was going on. When the carriage stopped as close to the dock as it could get, Jace figured he would just carry her on board. It ended up working for him because Izzy and Alec were in the fifth carriage and offered to get their stuff. Eventually everyone boarded the boat and crouched beneath the railing. As soon as they were a few miles out they would be safe. He hoped so at least.

-_2 hours later-_

**Clary POV**

Clary woke up and felt her stomach drop. She had only read about boats and their many uses but she had never been on one. The soup that was in her stomach swished its way up her throat in a matter of seconds when she tried to stand. Out of every place she could puke, this couldn't have been the worst. Her last meal made its way back down, warning her that if she tried anything funny she would pay. Beside her was Jace, who slept on his arm. As peaceful as he looked, she obviously didn't want to wake him. Jace had momentarily distracted her before she felt it again. Clary spotted a bucket a few feet away. Someone had known, or they just happened to put it there. The ship rocked under her as she reached out to grab it, turning greener by the second.

"Hey!" She said as the bucket slipped from her grasp. Whoever had their hand on the rim would get her full wrath.

"Clary? I didn't see you there. Oh geez! You need this more than I do. Take my hand." Alec reached down to slowly pull her up, fully knowing how she felt. "There we go." The contents of her stomach came full swing and Clary wretched into the bucket. "First time on a boat?"

Clary nodded as he held her hair back. As soon as she was done, Clary leaned against the railing. The last thing she wanted to see was Alec dumping the contents that had been in her stomach into the ocean. "Jace never expected me to be seasick did he?"

"You'd be surprised how many people are actually. You are a bit more sensitive than some people are. Example: I almost puked when I woke up." He laughed at her face as she glared at him. Over the horizon they could see what looked like flames. Torches! They were near Egypt. Alec peaked back and grinned.

"Someone is awake. While we are here, well while people get to know who you are, you may want to address Jace as your highness. Just a warning!"

Clary would have responded if it weren't for someone else interrupting her thought process.

"Your highness? She will never have to call me that. Just call me Jonathon in public." Jace laughed in her ear. Alec overheard, probably because he was meant to, and scowled.

"Tell your father that. I can't wait till he finds out about you two. Be warned Clary, the queens hugs are quite," Alec searched for the word. "I can't think of it exactly. She just hugs really tight. Snake like almost."

Jace countered right back. "She gives the best hugs. You just don't like them because 'your ribs are large and you can't breathe'." She could tell he wanted to continue but he didn't. Jace's eyes were glued to the scene before them. If anything, he was glad to be even closer to home.

**Sorry. I know it's been a while... But here, new chapter! (I'm trying to update more) Enjoy! **

**Q's: **

**1\. What is waiting for them? **

**2\. You like the plot twist or no? **

**3\. Anyone seasick or motion sick? (My stepmom got motion sickness playing Mario Cart, I'm not kidding.) **

**Love y'all! **

**-A**


	6. Chapter 6: New Starts

**Jace POV**

It was breathtaking. He didn't realize how much he had missed his home until then. They were hours out, yes. But the journey would be worth it. The ancient text, open markets, and comfortable humidity of the Egyptian nights called out to every part of him. Jace mostly missed his parents of course, but there were some things that stuck with him forever. Alec called over to Jace that it was safe to help Clary off the boat after she was okay. She stood beautifully near the exit, her hair in one hand as she emptied her stomach once more. He saw her wipe her mouth before walking over to him smiling.

"Glad to be getting off?" She took his hand as he asked, gently stepping on to the dock.

She nodded in his direction, repositioning herself so he could step up himself. "You have no idea." His eyes were stuck to her as she walked beside him, his hand on her back.

"I'm sorry you puked so much. At least I saved some of Simon's treats just in case."

"You did?! Thank you so much." Clary tried to grab the bag out of his bag because she had heard it was there but he caught her hand before she could. "Not yet?"

He shook his head, laughing. "No, we should get on our ride first." Clary caught sight of the giant boat, lavishly decorated in pillows and curtains, before he did. Her gasp was the cutest thing he had ever heard. "My family wanted you to be comfortable I guess. Word must have reached them I was bringing home a girl."

As it turned out, he was right. Red and gold pillows surrounded the most comfortable area on the boat. One of his personal guards from home even occupied the boat.

"Your highness." Geo addressed him as if he had never left. Clary, unlike him, was staring at Geo, captivated by him. Geo looked down at her, a genuine interest in his eyes. "You must be the future princess. Clarissa, correct?"

She nodded, rubbing his hand that was on her back, "It's nice to meet you. But I prefer Clary if that's ok."

"I'll take a mental note of it. Now, would you like to board? It is not near as bad as the trade ship you came in on." Geo's behavior made him smile. There was a reason that Jace enjoyed his company the most.

Remembering the task ahead, he ushered Clary gently to the back of the boat. She sat down and looked through the translucent curtains, tugging him with her. "You feel like you can eat something now?" The treats must have come back to her because she asked for them, firing the words off.

"Simon's tarts please!" Her face glowed when she took one out, only looking sad for a moment. Jace could see her satisfaction when she bit into the pastry. He only hoped he could see her make the same expression when she looked at the palace. It was his favorite place in the world. He wished he had been paying more attention to Clary when she tugged his tunic. Her eyes were wide as they passed different places along the river, the amazement showing just by her actions. Clary pulled him down with her, making him lay beside her. She seemed to enjoy the ride. The last time they were this close he was kissing her in her bedroom. At the moment he was tempted to do that again. But with so many invisible eyes on them he wasn't sure how he would be able to completely absorb her like he had. Ignoring his surroundings, Jace reached over and stroked her hair, the fiery strands flowing between his fingertips. She seemed to enjoy the motion as she nuzzled into his touch immediately. Impulsively, Jace drew her closer into his chest. Clary raised her hand into his hair, playing with the under hairs on his neck. He laughed as she did, the feeling refreshing on such a long ride. She amazed him. As strong as she was, her girly side was too adorable. Her big green eyes watching his expression really did it for him. Without warning, Jace kissed her. She grinned as she kissed him back, pulling him closer. The curtains made it possible for them to have a personal moment but he knew they would soon be in the public eye. Pulling back, he needed to think of something to tell her that would ease the pressure she would soon have. It came to him while she stroked the muscle under his tunic. He could almost fall asleep to it but it needed to come out.

"Clary, can you stop for a second?" She looked deflated but he kissed her forehead. "When we reach the point when everyone has to get out in the city you won't be ready. It's almost overwhelming for me as it is. Just be yourself and stick to me like glue. Judging by the boat, word somehow got to the city that you were coming. Some people will sneer, but I think most will cheer. Anyone who would leave a city like Rome when they were so closely related to the tyrant deserves all the praise in the world. Just stay by me tonight, okay? Everyone will help you adjust as soon as they can." It was longer than he meant it to be but it struck with her. He put a calming hand on her back, rubbing it slowly. Her breath eventually calmed and she was back to rubbing his chest. It didn't matter if his parents approved anymore, she would be his anyway. Losing her would crush him. Clary must have sensed he was tired because she kissed him lightly and curled up into his chest, continuing to lull him to sleep. The last thing he remembered was hearing Geo chuckle lightly with Izzy and Alec. Somehow it comforted him.

**Clary POV**

She woke up to the guard lightly shaking her. They were still on the boat, about an hour away apparently. Jace was asleep beside her, a small line of drool coming from the side of his mouth. He looked too handsome to wake up but she needed to wake him. Before she could, the guard introduced himself quietly.

"My name is Geo by the way. I'll leave you to wake him miss." Geo disappeared behind the curtain, smiling as he did. She favored him a little, he was nice.

Returning her attention to Jace, she placed her lips gently on his. He seemed to not wake up so she did the unthinkable. Using what little she knew about male anatomy, she found his dick and lightly squeezed. His eyes popped open immediately, startling her to the point of inching away from him. Jace started laughing, looking between her and his crown jewels.

"I see someone was eager. How far away are we?" He tangled his hand in hers, pulling her closer. She laughed lightly as he did, shaking her head while trying to forget what she had done.

"Geo said about an hour. Are you ready to be home?" His face changed into something purely sentimental. Clary let out a small scream when he wrapped his arm around her. Geo glanced inside and grinned before a quick shake of his head. Their laughter came out quietly.

Jace's answer was whispered in her ear. "Yes. But it's not my home, it's ours. Remember that." Clary wrapped her arms around his torso, just happy to be there. The gold in his eyes reflected their surroundings, bright and colorful. Clary had only seen Egypt through books, the words describing a wonderful place. But it was beyond what she expected. Yes, there was a lot of sand and desert. Clary still fell in love with it though. Thinking she would be fine, she left Jace's side and went onto the main deck to look around. Geo greeted her near the front, nodding in her direction. Everyone else seemed content around her. She decided that leaning on the side nearest Jace would be best so she could look over at him every now and then. He would smile and start messing with his tunic again when she did. Geo came up beside her later, clearing his throat.

"Miss Clarissa…Clary, would you mind joining Jonathon under the protective curtains? We are about to go through a sketchy area of the river and I would rather not lose the future princess."

She nodded and smiled at his request. "Of course. Thank you for informing me." Lifting her skirts, she walked back under the curtains. Jace seemed to not mind the danger they could be in because he lay down with her again, mumbling sweet things in her ear as they passed a village with wandering eyes. She could see them peeking from the windows, most looking like they could kill her. Clary instinctively snuggled into Jace's chest to hide from the glances. It seemed like forever for her until Geo announced they were a ten minute chariot ride away from the city. Jace lifted her up with him, wrapping a protective arm around her shoulders.

"Almost there, huh?" He laughed, pulling her towards the dock. She shook off her nerves on the outside but they were still there. Maybe if she just made it through the first night it would be alright. Stepping out of the boat, they met someone Jace knew that would be driving them. The chariot in front of them was wide enough all three could stand on it but she wondered if she'd even be able to. Jace came up behind her and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Remember to stick to me, okay? I'll be holding you the entire time." His breath tickled on her ear. "Because I'm not letting go of you for the next week."

Clary had to hold back a gasp as he picked her up and followed the man to the chariot. She caught a glimpse of the emblem on the side, possibly the family symbol. Glancing around in his arms, she saw more symbols. It would be a question for when they settled if she didn't forget. Jace gently climbed into the chariot, placing her in front of him. She was glad for the hold when they took off because she would have fell off otherwise. In fact, she somehow bumped into him the first few minutes of the ride. "How are you used to this?" Buildings rose up in front them, effectively silencing her. Jace, used to the scenery, answered as he gazed with her.

"It takes time. You'll be used to it eventually, trust me." She felt herself pulled even closer to him, his grip becoming almost possessive. "We'll be in the city soon. Just be yourself, okay?" It made sense he would hold her tighter but she was still worried there was more. Soon he was pointing out buildings and the palace. She would know the city before she even entered it. Then, before her eyes, the world transformed. People lined the streets, staring at them as they passed. He had been right when he said it would be overwhelming. There were continuous cheers and very few sneers towards them. Children sat on parents shoulders to see them over the crowd, some even sitting on window sills. Clary lifted her hand to them, causing the cheers to grow louder. By the time they reached the palace, she felt content to be alone with the original group. The introvert with in her smiled as well. As carefully as he could, Jace helped her down and to a set of stairs. "Go ahead," he urged. "I'll be with you in a second." She climbed the stairs reluctantly, wishing he was there. Beyond the doorway stood two girls, both bowing as she entered.

"You must be the new princess. Please follow us." Was it her red hair? She didn't know if it was… But she followed them down the corridor anyway, hopefully to somewhere she could be alone. In front of her they rambled on, quietly discussing something. The younger one would look back to check on her and turn to the older a second later. Most likely reporting her observations, or maybe Clary was wrong. Eventually they reached a set of double doors with a set of, ironically, red curtains behind it. Egyptians must have really liked their privacy. The girls led Clary on a tour of the room, explaining that she could use the curtains to cover the open windows since they were not quite as high as some rooms. As much as she loved the tour, Clary needed to at least know names for the moment. It wouldn't make her as anxious to be there.

She sat at the vanity in the room as the girls closed the curtains, trying to find a way to say her next sentence without being snotty. "If I could ask…"

"Yes?" the youngest questioned. She turned to face Clary respectfully.

"What are your names? It would be nice if I could actually call you something." The expression on the girls face didn't change but her stance did. Clary almost chewed her nails waiting for an answer.

The older one answered for them both. "My name is Sian and that is Mya. We are your hand-maids for the time being." Would they not be in her room for more than a few days? Before she could ask there was a knock at the door. Mya rushed to answer it, squeaking when she saw the person on the other side.

"Mya? Who is it?" She tried to stand but Sian running by her made her stumble a bit. Sian's shocked look made her even more nervous. "Sian?"

Sian finally spoke after a moment of silence. "Her royal highness is here to see you." The girls stepped aside to let her in and Clary lost her breath. Not only was Jace's mother beautiful, but she had the look of a warrior. Her sweet smile gave her a softer look though.

"Ah, you really are beautiful my dear. My son's ramblings don't do you justice." Clary blushed and didn't know how to respond. "Before I ask you anything I'd like to know something, what do you preferred to be called? Jonathon addresses you as Clary but I know from scouts you were named Clarissa at birth." The queen sat on the edge of the bed, casually twisting the end of her hair.

"Either is fine. I just am used to being called Clary." She shyly joined the queen, sitting relatively close to her. When she looked for the girls they were gone, most likely knowing it was a private conversation.

"My husband insisted on asking Jace about his trip so I figured I'd get some girl talk in before he came searching. Also, I'm curious. What would make you pick an entirely different culture over the one you grew up with?"

Clary knew the answer so well that she didn't even need to think about it. "I had gotten tired of living in a world where I had no say in my life. As far as my father was concerned, I was a prize identical to my mother. Jace made me feel like I wasn't, at least not to him. Then, when he told me about how nice you guys were here and of the beauty this place, my plan to run away changed to being somewhere I felt like I needed. Somewhere to be myself for one. Jace made me see more than I could about myself and I quickly realized that was what I couldn't lose. He knew me better than anyone and accepted me for me. I guess that's why."

The queen nodded, laughing quietly to herself. "My boy can make quite the impression can't he? I'm glad you came back with him, Clary, I really am. You are what he needed also." She looked at the door, hearing footsteps, and quickly whispered something into Clary's ear. "Or that's just my opinion."

As if on cue, Jace and his father stepped in the doorway. Jace resembled his father just as much as he did his mother. His grin was infectious as he looked at her, looking more amused than ever.

"Should we be worried that you two shared embarrassing stories or?" Jace elbowed the King, emitting a chuckle from him as he crossed the room to his wife.

"Dear, as much as I would like to meet the young lady myself, we need to head to the dinner party. I'm sorry to go away on your first night Clarissa, but I trust my son will behave himself. We will see the two of you at breakfast." They left without another word, smiling at Clary and Jace.

"So," Jace said, looking at her while leaning on the door frame. "You hungry?"

Clary nodded and hopped off the bed. First food, then she'd let the questions come out.

**Author's Note: **

**Hey! I am alive! I had to take a short hiatus that wasn't school related because I cut my finger open. I'll keep it short and say I had to have it glued. Yeah, I'll have a scar... (PM me if there are any questions.) Anyway, I can type again and decided that, since I worked my butt off to exempt everything, I would try and update everything. TRY. So, on to questions... **

** 1) Will Clary ever see Jon again? **

** 2) Can Valentine really be killed? (Will be included next chapter) **

** 3) Any comments? **

**Music Recommendations: **

** .The 1975**

** .American Authors **

**They are pretty much on my "must listen to" list. I'm addicted. **

** Enjoy, review, and all that good stuff. **

** Love y'all, **

** Writerbyheart**


	7. Chapter 7: Some things Never Change

Clary let Jace guide her around the palace until they reached the dining room the third time. They'd passed it twice, the smell of bread wafting toward Clary each time. But this time Jace opened the doors, revealing a gigantic gold plated room filled with tables of fruit. She almost drooled on the ground as he pulled out her chair.

"Hungry?" Jace chuckled as he asked. Clary plopped down on the cushion, vigorously nodding her head.

"I've walked two miles because of your tour, of course I'm hungry." She glanced at him, rolling her eyes. Clary watched Jace sit down in the nearest chair with a grimace. Jace barely noticed it as he settled himself and grinned. "Why are you smiling?"

His lips drew up again as a few young girls placed food on their end of the table. She stared at the amount of in front of them, the plates full of Egyptian delicacies. "That's why I'm smiling. This is some of the best food you can have, or at least I think that."

The words were lost on Clary as she spooned a bit of each onto her plate. Her face lit up as she ate, making it hard for Jace not to laugh when she ate the spiciest dish he knew of. The red traveled up Clary's face at such an alarming rate that Jace couldn't summon a glass of milk quick enough.

"What was that?" She coughed out, grasping for the glass the girl presented her.

Jace, who had been eating maybe two things, died laughing. He only stopped when Clary looked at him like she was about to choke him. "I call that the firebomb chicken. The spices are so prominent in it that they overwhelm the dish and make it impossible to eat unless you can handle it." She almost stabbed him with her fork. "I typically avoid eating things like that."

Clary had to resist the urge to flick some of the infernal dish at him. "You could have warned me you know." Anger replaced the urge to eat within her and she decided that her questions could be saved for later.

Jace drank from his mug before even acknowledging her remark. "Sorry. I didn't expect you to eat everything." He looked remotely apologetic.

Her voice changed into a teasing tone at his expense. "But your dad said he trusted you to behave. Which means you need to take care of me, so…"

"Stop." He said flatly, nibbling on his last bite.

"But Jace, what if you weren't following orders? That would mean that…" Clary dragged on, grinning to herself.

"Clarissa, stop it. I get the point. Now do you want to see where I sleep or not?" His royal attitude was a bit of a turn on but she wouldn't admit it out loud. The look on his face had changed also, making her sit up a bit straighter.

She played with her napkin in her lap. "I would like that very much."

"Good." He said from above her, holding out his hand for her to take. "Because you won't be returning to your room tonight."

**Jace's POV **

His nerves pricked up as they got closer to his room. Jace had wanted to make it up to her but maybe there was a reason he left his room off of the tour. The queen would understand, she had been young at some point herself. Besides, he knew that his parents had done some things they shouldn't have from stories so they couldn't get too mad at him. Clary poking him made him realize they had reached the door and before he knew it, they were on his bed. Her touch made him melt, even if she was just laying her head on his chest.

"For someone who took a girl to his room, you really are quiet." He watched her walk towards the balcony, her dress swirling around her ankles.

As much as he wanted to stare, Jace knew that he wouldn't be able to hold back his affection for long. Creeping after her, he wrapped his arms around her waist before she could pull the curtains apart.

"What are you doing?" She laughed, placing her hands over his own.

Jace lay her on his bed, covering her body with his own. "I'm practicing." His wiggling eyebrows made her laugh even harder.

"For?" Her smile said that she knew but he didn't feel like prying.

One hand on her cheek, Jace leaned down and whispered, "For when I can officially call you my wife and we can have a little private fun."

"Which is when?" She whispered back, stroking his hair.

"A year or two." He was disappointed by the number but it still made him happy.

Clary bit her lip, trying to not let him see her disappointment. "I would do it tomorrow if we could." It came out as a hushed whisper but he heard it.

"So would I," Jace ran a hand through her hair in a soothing motion. "But I have to be eighteen to officially take the crown and you need to be at least seventeen if we do. It's the law. I'm sorry."

Clary sighed, leaning onto his shoulder. "Is it okay if I sleep in here tonight? You smell like Simon's shop and I need some normal right now. Not that this isn't amazing but…"

Jace understood, "you need to adjust. I know. Just rest in here tonight. I'll find your maids and tell them then come right back, promise."

He moved her onto the right side of the bed before laying a blanket over her body. Leaving the room, knowing that the girl he loved was waiting for him, was the hardest thing he'd ever done.

After fifteen minutes he found them, both girls sitting in the court yard completely oblivious to his presence.

"She's nice," the younger one commented.

The older one seemed a bit more opinionated. "I agree. But she isn't Egyptian. Our food and customs may be a bit of an adjustment. But at least the prince is head over heels for her."

"Head over heels? He's completely in love with her! Did you see the way they looked at each other when she left for dinner? It made my heart skip just watching." How old was she? Maybe fourteen?

His chuckling gave him away. Both girls sprang up and bowed, the youngest looking like a ripe cherry. "Sorry if I scared you two. I just needed to pass on that the princess will be staying in my room tonight."

The older girl raised an eyebrow. "And why is this?" She sounded protective over Clary, which made him feel better.

"I smell like Rome, and I really don't feel like waking her up. She just didn't want you to worry that she wasn't in her make-shift room." He looked too sheepish for his own comfort, but it was the truth. "I, I'm going to go back up. Have a goodnight." He turned abruptly and marched to the end of the hall, only stopping when he was out of sight to hear if they said anything.

"Yep, the prince is in deep." The maturity flowed through her voice, coating her laughter as she said it.

"They are so cute! Why can't I find someone who loves me like that? It's not fair."

"You have some time before you need to worry about that. Stay a kid as long as you can. Now, where can I find me a boy who is as devoted as he is? That is the real question."

Jace laughed to himself the entire way back, but stopped when he opened his door. Clary slept soundly as Izzy watched her from a chair.

"You are trespassing on so many levels!" He hissed in her direction, stopping to stand in front of Clary.

"And you have a sleeping girl in your room, one who I was looking for earlier." Izzy seemed to not care that she shouldn't even be on his level of the house.

"Well, you found her. What else do you need?" His glare made Izzy as uncomfortable as he planned it too.

"Nothing, okay? I just had to get away from Alec and Magnus. They are going at it, again." Her face squished up in disgust, probably over the fact she heard them before escaping.

"That makes sense. Still, gross. Do you want to stay in the adjacent room before they fix it up? It'll only be for tonight though. It's hers as of tomorrow night."

"Your mom let this happen? The one who said we couldn't be in the same chariot because we were different genders?" Izzy didn't move from the chair as she said it.

"Yes. I'm seventeen now. Besides, she and I are in love. You are a family friend. Do you want the room or not?" Jace crossed his arms in front of his chest. He was tired and didn't have time for this.

Izzy crossed in front of him, heading towards the door. "I'll go find one of the girls to talk to until I get tired. Have a good night!" She waved her fingers teasingly at him through the crack between the doors before heading down the hall.

"Classic, Iz…" Falling on the other side of the bed, Jace wrapped his arms around Clary's torso and fell into a deep sleep. He was blissfully unaware when, sometime later, his parents peeped in and shook their heads. He was a lucky boy.

**Clary's POV**

The sun shone through the curtains, making her squint as she looked around. Clary had to wiggle out of Jace's grip just to sit up. She sighed, shaking her head. Then it hit her like a brick. She was in Jace's bed, in his room, in Egypt. The memories came flooding back to her in an instant. As overwhelmed as she felt, it was somewhat relaxing. Clary was free to be herself and that was all that mattered.

Jace groaned in his sleep as she walked around the room, heading towards the balcony to see the city from above. Once she got outside she didn't want to go back in. The city was beautiful, like nothing she'd seen before. People crowded the streets below, a familiar sight to her. Except there were carts of items she'd never seen before. She sighed again, knowing that she'd never go home. But, in all honesty, she didn't want to. Within the room something moved, making a small amount of noise accompanied by a few groans. Clary turned to check if the rustling she heard was from the bed and saw something completely unexpected. She turned an extreme shade of red as her eyes stayed peeled to Jace's naked backside. Sure, she'd seen him naked before at Jordan's. But it'd only been for a few minutes and she hadn't paid that much attention at the time. Eyes still glued to him, Clary surveyed his every detail. His muscles were defined all over his body, making him appear like a marble statue. In the light his hair burned like a golden flame, draping over his head to the top of his neck. But the real prize was his ass, a bun-shaped mass of mythical glory. A part of her wanted him to turn around so she could see his chest, but her memory decided to fill in the gaps and she realized how well she had paid attention that night. Clary remembered every detail, right down to the gold-blonde pubic hairs. Lost in thought, she imagined it again, but had to shake herself out of it before she made any noise.

"If you want to check me out you could just sit on the bed and watch me change. You don't have to spy on me, even if I am sexy." His voice cut through her pride as a ninja, making her blush even harder. She had to face the facts: spying really wasn't her thing. But she probably should have noticed the mirror.

Clary came back in, unamused that a mirror gave her away. "I didn't think I was privy to this information till we were actually married." As hard as she tried to hide her staring, Clary couldn't keep her eyes off of his butt.

"Believe me when I say this: you will be waking up to this manliness every day when that happens. No one will see you for a week knowing what I've planned." Every fiber in her body lit up as she sat on the bed and tried to bury herself under the covers.

"Every time you say something like that it makes waiting even more frustrating."

Jace paced over to where she was and threw the covers off to reveal her bed head. "Too much?" He laughed, even though he was trying to be affectionate at the moment. She picked up on his intentions before he knew she had and threw a throw pillow at his head.

"Just put some clothes on!" She yelled, catching the pillow as he threw it back at her. Clary was going crazy knowing he was naked and needed certain thoughts to go away.

"Fine." He was walking away, finally. "But you need to get dressed too. I love seeing you like that, but I don't think it's appropriate for breakfast."

"You're one to talk." Clary griped. Jumping out of bed, she found a dress and some supplies in a chair by the door. Somehow the dress fit her tiny frame, but she kept looking in the mirror to make sure it looked okay. She'd have to thank whoever delivered it later.

"Now that is appropriate." Jace said, watching Clary brush the knots out of her crazy hair.

Her glare made him shut up but he kept watching, waiting until she was done to sneak a kiss. Clary caught his arm when he tried again and pinned him to the wall. Some part of her knew he could have easily reversed the situation but she let it slide. Catching his lips with her own, Clary poured herself into the kiss, giving him something to remember the rest of the day.

"Good morning to you too," he said in amazement, touching his mouth with his fingers. A smile broke out on his face before he pulled her toward him and took her hand. The look on his face said he wouldn't be able to shake off what just happened for a while.

"Breakfast." Clary reminded him, pulling him towards the doors.

"Yeah, that. Let's go." Jace seemed to have come to his senses but she wasn't too sure. The way he kept looking at her in the halls said otherwise.

Needless to say, they were the last to arrive in the dining room. Everyone's eyes followed them as they sat, smirks forming on their faces when Jace got defensive over someone else checking her out.

"Good morning, you two sleep well?" The king asked, curiosity lacing his tone.

Clary fidgeted in her seat, not sure she could look him in the eyes without blushing. She glanced over to Jace, who looked about as comfortable with the question as she was.

"We did. How was the dinner party?" Jace replied, discretely changing topics for her sake.

The queen laughed under her breath, shaking her head at them. What was so funny? Clary never found out because all conversation stopped when the doors opened. Alec walked in with Magnus, shirt mushed up at the bottom. The two of them, unfortunately, ended up being the last people to straggle in. The man opposite of Clary looked distinctly unhappy at the sight and ignored them, sipping at his drink instead. She saw Jace giving the guy a discrete stink eye before returning his attention to her. Clary raised an eyebrow at him, curious as to why he had done that. The look on his face said he would tell her later.

The tension in the room thickened by the minute, especially with everyone eating their food like nothing had happened. Clary nibbled at her own, confused. Was being gay such a stigma here also?

"Clary, dear, you've barely touched your food. Are you okay?" The queen pointed out, concern written all over her face.

Clary thought about stuffing a big bite in her mouth to avoid answering but quickly thought of a way to ease the feeling in the room. "I'm fine. I am just being careful after last night's meal. Someone didn't tell me my mouth would be on fire if I ate something."

"She didn't seriously eat the chicken, did she?" Izzy asked, dropping her fork. The question seemed more aimed at Jace than her by the looks on everyone's faces.

Jace sat up and little straighter, but she could hear the defensive nature in his voice. "Yes. I didn't have time to warn her before she inhaled a piece of it."

"I do not inhale food! Excuse you!" She burst, glaring at him.

"You don't exactly chew it either." Jace jabbed back, poking her side with his finger.

"Says the boy who ate my entire stash of sweets before I could even stick my hand in the bag."

Jace looked like an angry puppy thinking about pooping on someone's rug. "_I_ ate all of them? It was one handful! _You_ ate seventy-five percent of the bag."

She was about to fire back again when most everyone broke into laughter, including the man who had just looked disgusted a few minutes before. Looking over at Jace, she smiled and mouthed, "I'm sorry."

"Don't be," he mouthed back, poking her nose before laughing himself.

"Ah, okay. I see why you would be quite careful around him. He used to inhale food when he was younger actually. I remember this one time…" The queen started to ramble off before being stopped by Jace.

"Mom, please. No one needs to hear that story."

Clary laughed as he begged, catching the queen winking at her.

"Fair enough. Clary, would you like to spend some time together today? The boys have some military prep to do and I'm not too inclined to help this afternoon."

She knew an opportunity when she saw one and nodded. "Of course, I would love to."

Jace's face dropped into a look of pure doom. Whatever his mother was going to say to her probably involved him and he had picked it up. His gold pupils traveled to hers and begged her to call it off. But Clary shook her head and continued eating, ignoring him. The puppy eyes wouldn't work this time.

**Izzy's POV**

Breakfast could have gone worse, or she kept assuring herself of that. She ended up inviting herself along on Clary's walk around the palace gardens with the queen. The queen didn't mind it at all though. Izzy knew she was happy to have company. Besides, the gardens was one of the few places that contained a pond. And after the morning they had, she was sure the three of them needed to relax.

"It's nice to spend time with you girls. Working on unification and such can easily give one a headache." Her majesty sat on the edge of the ponds foundation, leaning backwards with only her hands on the marble.

Clary joined her, looking into the pond instead of at the sky. She said nothing but did look considerably more relaxed than she had inside. And considering Jace had held her back a few minutes, probably making sure he heard all the stories when they saw each other again, Clary probably needed some girl time.

"So, what was Jace saying to you before we left?" Izzy couldn't help but pry. This was the golden soldier they were talking about. The one who could be the biggest kid she'd ever met, but normally acted like nothing bothered him.

Clary laughed. "He was nervous that after this I'd see him as someone completely different and not like him as much. I assured him that was impossible but he made me promise."

The queen looked startled, "My son is nervous? My, you really have an impact on him."

They had a good laugh before continuing. Izzy could see the bond strengthening before her eyes and decided she'd only comment when she needed to.

A moment came up a few minutes later when they were talking about Rome. "You should have seen Jace when we entered. He walked around like a soldier until Alec told him that we were lost. Then she came up and we didn't matter anymore. Or he just didn't know how to properly talk to a girl in a hood."

"In a hood, like a disguise?" The queen glanced at Clary, confused.

Clary pulled at the skirt of her dress before speaking. "Yeah. I snuck out that day and met them randomly. They did look really lost."

"That's my son for you: stubborn as a bull. I was afraid he'd get lost there. Looks like it was a good thing." The queen really liked Clary, Izzy could easily tell how happy she was that Clary met Jace.

"There was also the game at Maia's when…" Izzy saw the look on Clary's face and shut up. The girl looked just as scary as Jace could. They were a power couple like she'd never seen before.

"When we all realized how they would infiltrate the house and not be suspicious," Clary finished. She sounded normal but her eyes screamed revenge.

Izzy kept her mouth shut the rest of the time about anything regarding the game night at Maia's.

"That's great! I look forward to hearing the rest at the party tonight." The queen got up, dusting off her rear. "Which reminds me of something. Clary, your suite is in the room right next to Jace's. It should be ready by now if you want to go make yourself at home. I'll see the two of you tonight." She stopped briefly by Izzy's ear and whispered, "I expect details about that game later." Then walked away, leaving them alone.

"Want to go check out the room?" Izzy wanted to get to the room as soon as possible. That way Clary could be busied and not plot her revenge.

Clary walked beside her, quietly humming something she didn't know.

"Don't act like you are innocent. I know you have some evil plan in that head of yours."

Her companion only smiled and kept humming. In fact, she did it all the way to the room. Now all she had to do was find out her plan.

**Authors Note!**

**It's been a while, sorry... My minds been a blank for a while so I finally got some ideas a few days ago and typed. But here is the chapter! **

**Questions: (Remember that I use reviews to help fuel the story on occasion *wink wink*) **

** is Clary plotting? **

**2\. Any comments? Theories? **

**Review! **

**Love y'all, **

**Writerbyheart, aka "A"**


	8. Chapter 8: Creating the rat trap

_Last Chapter: _

_ "Want to go check out the room?" Izzy wanted to get to the room as soon as possible. That way Clary could be busied and not plot her revenge._

_ Clary walked beside her, quietly humming something she didn't know._

_ "Don't act like you are innocent. I know you have some evil plan in that head of yours."_

_ Her companion only smiled and kept humming. In fact, she did it all the way to the room. Now all she had to do was find out her plan._

**Izzy's POV**

She stood by the doors to Clary's room, sweating. It wasn't because Jace could easily get in there and do things with Clary that were forbidden though. Her main concern at this point was her safety. Clary upon arrival had revealed a small dagger, one attached to her upper thigh no less. How had Jace not noticed it? Well, seeing as she didn't even know it existed until this point, she wasn't surprised. But the fact it was hidden so well scared her. What else did Clary own? Were there more daggers on her person?

"Earth to Izzy. What is this note here for?" Clary called out to her, catching her off guard. Izzy shook her head before walking over, taking the note from Clary's hand. It looked like Jace's handwriting, the C's curling at the ends. And from a quick look over she could see it was instructions for the party, including meeting him before hand. That sneaky pain in the ass was up to no good. "So?"

"Looks like Jace left instructions for you regarding tonight. Knowing him, there is a reason. But I'll just leave you to it and see you later." Izzy handed to note back to Clary, smiling as she walked away and through the doors unharmed.

**Alec's POV**

Alec paced around his room, something he had been doing since breakfast that morning. While this was happening Magnus had been reading, looking over his book to make sure Alec was alright. Or at least that's what he thought Magnus was doing. Maybe he was checking him out, who knows… But he knew that his dad was furious. A part of him was grateful for the momentary distraction when Clary and Jace started bickering, but it hadn't been enough to keep his dad from eyeing him the rest of the time. It was the worst feeling in the world knowing that your own father disapproved of everything you did because of your sexual orientation. But that was his life… not even when he risked his life was it good enough for the man.

"Alexander, you are gong to wear down the granite if you don't quit. Please sit down." Magnus sat his book on his lap, giving Alec a look he knew was followed by more unpleasant statements.

"Fine," Alec sighed, plopping down on his bed. "I'm just worried about tonight. Everyone will be enjoying themselves, including us, until he has anything to do with it. Is there really something so bad about being gay?"

Magnus also sighed, sitting his book on a side table before crossing over to Alec. "There is nothing wrong with being gay. You feel what you feel and that is all that matters." Soft hands made their way through Alec's hair, calming him down.

"I'm sorry, Magnus, but he always makes me feel so small and stupid. I hate it."

Magnus didn't say anything in reply and just kissed him, making him forget what he was about to add on. It felt good, it really did, but a cough broke the two of them up.

"Sorry, but can I talk to you two for a moment?" The voice was slightly husky, a tone that someone only took when there was bad news. Jace.

"Yeah, we have time. What is it?" Alec feared what Jace had to say, holding Magnus's hand for support.

Jace sighed, running his hand through his hair. "Alec, your dad wants to meet you in the courtyard, alone. I'm just…Magnus, if you need to listen you know where to go." Jace sighed, "I'm going to go check on Clary. Good luck."

The door closed behind him, echoing in the silence. But Alec didn't move. He had figured one thing out the minute Jace left: he would be lucky if he even made it to the party that night.

**Clary's POV**

Clary sighed, holding the dress she found on the bed up to her frame. It was beautiful, yes, but she was nervous. And the fact that Jace wanted to meet here before hand just made it worse. Jeez…She needed to relax. Dropping the dress on the chest behind her, she flopped onto the bed. The fabric felt good under her, wrapping her in its folds. In fact, it felt so good that she fell asleep. The next thing she knew Jace was standing over her, calling her name.

"Clary. Come on. Clarissa, wake up."

She about jumped from the bed, shaking her head. He didn't look angry though, only slightly amused. "Crap. I'm late to the party aren't I? I'm so sorry. I just…"

Jace sighed, throwing her dress over her lap. "We aren't late at all. I decided to come get you and talk rather than meeting you before. We have a good hour before it starts." Clary blushed as he kissed her forehead, grinning the entire time. "But you do need to get dressed."

She took the dress from her lap as she stood up, pushing him from in front of her and into the nearest chair, "well, if I must change then you don't get to watch."

Jace tried to argue back, sounds of protest coming from his mouth instead of words. But he wasn't winning this one. Clary stepped behind her dressing curtain with a smirk, fully knowing that he was anticipating the moment she stepped out. In fact, he groaned every now and then as she changed, taking her time on his behalf. But then he shut up and the room became eerily quiet. Not that she hadn't been annoyed before, but his silence made her suspicious of what he was currently up to. And to her horror, as she was pulling the dress over her slip, Jace's head popped around the corner, causing her to drop the dress at her ankles.

"You look…" He scanned her entire body before shutting up when he met her eyes.

"OUT!" Clary didn't scream it loud enough for everyone else to hear, but it was loud enough for Jace to return to his spot. His ego was going to be bruised for the rest of the evening, that was for sure. And, if she had anything to do with it, tonight would be the most interesting night of their lives.

**Jace's POV**

He sat in a chair twenty feet from where Clary was changing, the image of her almost nude figure still replaying in his head.

"What did you want to talk about?" Clary called from behind the curtain.

Jace had to expel the current image from his conscious before answering, his mouth going dry. She had made him lose his edge, damn it. Taking on the only tone that could hide his thoughts, he found the words he was looking for. "My father had me help him this afternoon and explained a few things you'd need to know before tonight. One of those things was the fact that my grandmother would be coming. She's not the nicest person sometimes." Clary stuck her head out of the curtain for a moment, raising an eyebrow before vanishing again. "I'm serious. Anyway, we also have to do this ceremonial dance to officially welcome you here."

"Slow down a second. A dance?" She came out in the dress, taking his breath away. But he needed to fully explain before letting his imagination take over.

"It's a quick, traditional dance. My parents had to do it too. Just let me lead and you will be fine. I've practiced it before." His cockiness seemed to impress and annoy her.

"Or, this is just a suggestion really, you could show me a little of it so I don't look like an idiot." He eyed her as she brushed her hair out, placing the hair piece in without any help. Her maids must have known he was in here.

"Point taken. Are you sure you don't want to just blindly follow my lead though?"

Clary turned towards him, the offense she took from his comment evident. "You think I will when I've just moved her with the only guy I've ever loved and a haunting sense that my father isn't dead? I'd rather know what I'm doing, okay?"

Jace stiffened, pacing over to her side. "Wait, repeat that bit again. What about your father?"

Clary sighed, placing her bracelet on the vanity. "Jon said he'd be here in two days. I'm worried. I've always had a sense of when something was up, and at the moment I can feel it in my entire body. If he doesn't get here by tonight…"

"We will be fine, okay? That bastard will never hurt you or anyone you care about again. Izzy knew what she was doing." He stretched out his hand, lightly grinning. "Now, do you want to learn this dance or not?"

**Izzy's POV**

What was a girl to do ten minutes before a welcoming party by herself? Izzy thought she would never miss Rome, but now she did. But she really missed…Simon?! Had she just seen Simon coming up from a private entrance? What? Quietly, Izzy followed him down a series of halls. From what she could gather, it was him. The smell of berries was prominent.

"Simon? Is that you?" She chanced speaking, hoping she was right.

He whipped around, scared until he met her eyes. A sigh escaped him, his legs carrying him to her. Izzy was surprised when he hugged her, but what was he doing in Egypt?

"I thought you were someone else. Where's Clary? The rest of your family? We have a situation in Rome." Simon tried to keep going, but she stopped him.

"Wait. What situation?" Izzy was unnerved by his words, scared for them all if this really was bad.

"Valentine is on the brink of death, but he isn't dead yet. Jon is trying to silently off him, I swear. But Valentine's influence has reached far beyond his home. One of the men here is a spy, and that spy is after all of you. Jon was worried so he sent me here, but I need to find the spy before anyone gets hurt." Simon was red and Izzy could hear him breathing. This was serious.

"So Jon sent you to take out the guard, or whoever the spy is?"

Simon shot her a slightly offended look, rolling his eyes. "Believe it or not, I am stronger than most people think. I was trained as a child to be a soldier before I got injured and was disbanded. Baking has helped me earn money and work my injured arm so it is strong again. And, between you and I, I could probably take Jace if I had to."

Izzy didn't believe the last part, but she did understand his place strategically. No one in Rome would suspect him, so no one in Egypt would either, especially if he wore the right clothes.

"Well, if you want to stop whoever is out to hurt us then you need to look the part. Come, we can raid Alec's closet. You two have the same body type." She stopped herself before she accidentally admitted to checking him out. But Izzy was pretty sure that didn't matter at this point, mainly because he was looking her over too.

**Alec's POV**

Someone needed to give him alcohol and fast. The talk with his father hadn't gone well at all. In fact, Alec was lucky to be alive at this point. His father's words echoed in his ears though.

"I do not care how you feel about Magnus Bane, or if you really do like men. I care about our family, and Magnus will never be considered family. He is an abomination and makes you even more shameful to our legacy as long as you two are together. He is banished from this house after tonight, do you understand? My son, you will not be fraternizing with him if you wish to stay in this family. Am I clear, Alexander?"

Alec had walked away, not saying a word the moment his father finished. He needed to find Magnus, then he needed to find Jace. But how would he do that before the party started?

But when he opened the door to his room he found that he had bigger problems.

"This is still too big on me."

"It's supposed to be a bit loose, relax. You look fine. Now let's go. We need to find the others."

"Isabelle, what is Simon doing here?" The door was closed when he said it, but he still scared the shit out of both of them.

"Alec…"

"You fucking scared us!" Izzy growled, obviously trying to calm down.

Alec crossed the room, pulling his sister into a hug. "I'm sorry." But he had to pull back because Simon being here, all the way from Rome even, was suspicious. "So, what are you doing here?"

Simon was to the point with him. "Valentine has someone in this place that is out to get your entire group, including me at this point. We need to find the others before the person gets to their main target: Clary. He's not dead yet, and until he is we all are in danger."

"Who sent you here then?" Alec questioned. It was strange to hear such fierce words coming from his mouth.

"Jon did. He was worried about you guys." Simon pulled on something Izzy handed him before turning towards Alec completely. "We need to act fast if we want everyone in this place to be safe."

Simon headed towards the door, Izzy following behind him. But Alec was still confused. When did Simon become the tough guy?

**Simon's POV**

Izzy pushed ahead of him when they entered the party hall, or at least that was what it looked like. He peered ahead of her though, spotting Clary and Jace doing a group dance in the center of the room. They looked happy, and for once Clary looked graceful while dancing. He had seen some days where she looked like a dancing fish. But the song was over all too soon, making him realize that he had lost time, and possibly the target. But, since he was beside Izzy, he was probably going to lose more time anyway.

"Simon?" An all to familiar voice shouted, coming closer by the minute.

When he looked up he saw an ecstatic Clary dragging Jace behind her. Jace looked like he was more in shock than she was though. When she finally was near him, he hugged her as tight as he could. Izzy laughed at their reunion though, glancing between him and Jace.

"Simon, good to see you." Jace said, taking Clary back in his arms. "What are doing here?"

"And where is Jon?" Clary added, worry filling her tone.

Simon sighed. "Is there anywhere that is relatively private in here? I'm guessing you two can't leave just yet." He glanced up to see the two people who he guessed were Jace's parents watching. Jace caught his glance and nodded.

"Yeah. Give me a second to tell them who you are and I'll show you a good corner in here." Jace turned around, pushing Clary towards Simon. "Keep her safe while I'm gone."

Clary seemed to not mind being left with their group though. In fact, it was like she had picked up on the mood just from one comment.

"Simon, is my father dead or not?" Her bluntness, even at it's most random times, did not phase him at all.

"No, and that is why I'm here. We are in danger, well you guys are really. I'm just mixed in now." He saw her shoulders drop like what he said wasn't a big deal, probably to throw people off.

"I knew it. I've been paranoid today for a reason." Clary angrily muttered, looking more disappointed than anything. Simon didn't respond, letting Jace come back before anything else was said.

"They welcome you to the party." Jace said, greeting the group with his presence again. But his face quickly changed as soon as Clary was in his arms, tension building in front of Simon's eyes. "What's wrong? Clary?"

Izzy butted in though, finally speaking. "We need to go somewhere private before anyone says something that might cause a panic. Shall we?"

Everyone else nodded, trying to look normal. They needed to settle before anything else came out and he knew that. Thus commenced the conga line through the crowd, Jace having to pause to say hello every now and then. But they eventually made it to the back of the room, satin booths lining the walls. Simon raised an eyebrow at the sight, he hadn't expected to see booths in an Egyptian party hall.

Jace glanced back, looking between Simon and the booth in front of them. "They are imported."

Simon nodded, his confusion gone. A party was a party after all. Besides, the seats felt good under his sore bottom. The ride from Rome had not been a smooth one.

But, even with the comfort of the booth, the tension in the air was too heavy to ignore.

Jace spoke first, his tone not as light as before. "First of all, tell me why Clary looks like she could barf. I may look relaxed, but a part me is beyond suspicious."

Clary threw Jace a glance, one that looked like a mix of annoyance and support. They were a deadly team, or at least that was what Izzy implied. And now he believed it.

"I guess I can summarize this in one sentence… Valentine isn't dead and he has someone here who is ready to hurt all of you."

"Wait," Jace put his hand on the table, "Izzy didn't kill him yet?"

The power from his one motion was felt around the entire table. Izzy and Alec even shuffled back in their places as he looked around, Clary squeezing his arm to calm him down.

"Relax, he will die soon. He has to with the amount of poison Izzy put in." Clary's voice seemed to break though Jace's thoughts, considering how he hugged her side after she spoke to him. But Simon knew she was holding back for him.

"So, what do we do about this person?" Alec asked. "Whoever it is, Valentine knew they could blend in. Did we have any new hires here as of this month?"

Izzy mouth twisted up, her eyebrows almost mimicking her lips. "We did. Two new maids were added right before we got back, one being Clary's. But the other one was sketchy as hell last time I checked."

"But we can't count out her younger maid." Alec confirmed, clearly distracted by someone across the room. Simon didn't bother to look though.

"We can actually. I know the younger of Clary's maids. She is from a family my mother is close with." Jace sighed. "But who is the other maid?"

Izzy nodded towards the center table, her finger nonchalantly pointing at the dark haired girl restocking food. Most of the group had turned away when Simon caught the girl looking over at them, intently glaring at Clary, who had noticed too by the way she sat. A shiver went down his spine as she looked away, a daggers edge peeking out of her skirt. Izzy knew her shit.

"It's her." He said, sipping at his drink.

"Then what do we do next?" Jace murmured, running his hands through Clary's hair.

That, unfortunately, would play out with time. And Simon knew if he failed he might start a war.

"We plot," Clary said sternly, getting everyone's attention. "It's the only thing we can do."

And, as usual, she was right, it was all they could do.

**Hey, it's been a while... But I am on break now so I am trying to pump chapters out for you all. **

**I hope you guys enjoy this one. **

**Important info: I will be gone from Christmas day till New Years because I am going to Puerto Rico for a week with my mom and some others. **

**Review please! And I hope everyone has a good holiday. **

**Love you all, **

** Writerbyheart. **


	9. Chapter 9: Snap and Release

**Magnus's POV**

Alec's dad stared Magnus down as he watched the gang, Clary maintaining control of the conversation while Jace drank. It looked a bit too serious for such an extravagant party though. He couldn't go near Alexander even he wanted to either.

"More wine, Sir?" A petite server made herself comfortable at his side, calmly slipping a note in his pocket before leaving, as if he had said no. There was no way to read it in there though. Magnus would have to go outside.

And, as luck would have it, Alexander and some common boy were headed towards one of the many exits. It all seemed too perfect. The eldest Lightwood set his sights on him as they left, almost daring him to follow. Well, damn, now he would need an excuse.

"Miss, do you know where I can find the medic? I seem to have an intense ache in my head." Finding the nearest staff member proved difficult, but Magnus had finally found one. She smiled, nodding, and pointed to the exit.

"Go down the hall and into the alcove on the left. She should still be awake."

He nodded his thanks before heading out the doors, weaving through the crowd of people just to get there in one piece. But as soon as Magnus was outside he saw them standing against the wall.

"Finally!" Alec groaned, wrapping a hand around his arm. "What took you so long?"

The boy beside him wore the same worried expression, looking towards the doors leading inside. What was so important, or who?

"I had to wait a few minutes. Your father seemed to keep an eye on me." Alec's reaction told Magnus he was right. "Did you send the note?"

"Note?" Alec had no clue what he was talking about? Okay. "What are you talking about?"

"This." He pulled the note from his pocket, opening it up so they could read it.

_Get Clary and Jace, well all of them really, upstairs. We need to talk. _

_ -anonymous_

The common boy had disappeared before Magnus could say anything about the message. Minutes later the boy returned to them, Clary rubbing her wrist once they were out.

"Simon, really, there was no need to hold my wrist so tight." Jace looked predatory as she sighed, seeming more worn out than before. "Magnus, what are we dealing with?"

Not sure how to explain, he handed the note over. Her only reaction was to give Jace to note next and start for the stair case. They all followed without complaint.

Once on the second floor though, they were lead to Jace's bedroom suite. This was an area Magnus had never seen before.

"Let me go in first, just to make sure." Jace was many things, but his loyalty remained fierce no matter what, especially for the ones he loved.

Clary beat him to the door. "No, you are the future king. I can handle anything that comes at me. Trust me."

"Clarissa, you are a part of my future too. I do not underestimate you in the least, but right now let me take the lead."

In the end, they both entered the room at the same time, Clary squealing before all of us could rush in.

"Mom!" A woman with the same fiery locks had wrapped her arms around Clary. Her clothes were covered in dust, as well as the edges of her hair. The journey must have been rough.

"Clary, you're alive." Jace sat down behind them as Clary's mother rubbed her daughter's cheek. "That dress looks great on you. And, Jace, you look well." She scanned the room, smiling at us all. "I'm so glad you all are safe. But we need to find the assassin before she executes your father's orders."

"Jon sent you?" Simon, or was it Simeon, piped up from the group, making his way to the front.

"Yes." The queen in her was evident in that moment. "But only one of you can grab her. Alexander, I am trusting you to do this. The rest of you, I would rather you not go back to the celebration. But I understand that it is necessary."

She was right, our absence would have been noticed by now. Jace and Clary were the couple being honored after all.

"We'll go back first then. You all follow."

Jace silently led Clary out of the room, rubbing circles into her back. When they were gone her mom continued.

"Alec, you need to lure her out of the room. I can't imagine what would work, but I know you will think of something. The rest of you, be safe."

It all felt like business before they left, except, "Magnus, would you stay a moment?"

"Yes?" He warily sat down in front of her, swallowing hard.

"What can you tell me about Ragnor Fell?"

**Alec's POV **

No one seemed to notice their absence, which had been weird. But Alec had a bigger task ahead of him. The maid was no where to be seen though. And no one knew where she was either. It fit perfectly. The girl knew something was up.

"I can't find her." He found Clary by one of the tables, quietly surveying the room. "What should I do?"

She looked quite alarmed by the panic in his voice. "You mean the maid? I don't know either."

"But you aren't supposed to grab her. Why are you looking?" Clary hadn't heard her mom's orders had she?

"I knew one of you would have to find her and lure her away. Though, I thought Simon would be on the case, not you. No offense."

They stood there in silence, watching the others dance and talk before Clary tugged at his hand.

"Something moved behind the curtains over there. I think it's her, or someone trying to avoid another guest."

Alec just stared at the area the royals had blocked off, they clearly hadn't wanted anyone back there. How would her get back there unannounced then? An idea came to him when he saw a crack in the curtains where no one was gathered. If he could get that far, maybe he would be able to corner her.

"I'll be back. Stay in Jace's line of sight. If you don't he will freak out."

Clary nodded, popping another grape in her mouth. She practically shooed him away when he waited for a verbal answer. Hopefully he had been clear, but he didn't know for sure as he walked away.

When he slipped through the curtain though, she didn't look alarmed. The girl just glared, pissed.

"Finally, it took one of you long enough. I'm surprised the princess didn't come back here herself." She just picked at her nails, dropping the dagger that had been hidden on her thigh earlier.

"Why did you just drop that?" Disarming herself was a shock. If she wanted to kill him, why drop her weapon?

A sigh passed her lips, "because I'm here to protect her, not kill her. You all have the wrong maid. But I do know who it is. Do you want to protect Clary or not?"

Alec nodded, they needed to be protected. But what would she want in return?

**Jace's POV**

He couldn't have been more on edge, really, but having Clary by his side seemed to calm his nerves. Alec had been gone too long. Was his best friend hurt? It plagued him until he saw the archer again, the maid they had suspected accompanying him.

Clary sat up, rocking into his side as the duo got closer. Jace could feel her nerves radiating off of him.

"Alec?"

He slid in, the girl following his lead. Something was up.

"This is Greta, who is not here to harm us. But she can help, and will for nothing. Which is still suspicious- but we have an ally"

Greta nodded, laying both hands flat on the table. "I apologize for not saying anything sooner. I had orders to watch her while she remained here, and make sure that Clara doesn't touch her. The girl is sweet, yes. But her family is malicious and aims to kidnap you. They have been ordered to send you back to Rome."

"By," Clary calmly drank her wine, sipping between words. "Who?"

"Jonathon Morgenstern, your brother, has control over me. Your death-ridden father has control over her family though, unfortunately."

"This means that I was wrong?" It was a rare occasion for Jace to be wrong. And it always haunted him if someone got hurt because of it.

"You were half right, your highness. The enemy is a maid, you just accused the wrong one."

Nope, that had not boosted his ego at all. He still felt horrible for a possible mistake, and couldn't shake it.

"Where is she then?"

Greta looked down before speaking.

"Clara disappeared this morning, so I have no clue."

Jace filled with rage, the anger barely subdued by Clary's finger rubbing his knuckles. The girl could be anywhere in this place. And if they didn't find her tonight all hell could break loose.

**Clary's POV**

Her mother was hiding in Jace's suite, the enemy had not been seen all day, and who she suspected was Jace's grandmother had not stopped staring at them for a while. The old woman glared when Jace wrapped his arm around her. It seemed more than inappropriate by all of Clary's standards.

"Clary, you agree, right?"

Alec's voice brought her back into the conversation, when she noticed Jace watching her from the side with his mouth twisted.

"Sorry, I'm being set on fire by someone's grandma, or she's imagining my death. What were we talking about?"

Alec repeated himself, both eyebrows raised as he spoke.

"Jace suggested we set out on a man hunt with a few armed guards. I told him it would only raise suspicion."

"I agree with you actually. One or two would not make anyone the least bit suspicious, but more than that would. Any complaints?"

When she turned to Jace he looked constipated, but his expression quickly changed when he caught her gaze.

"No complaints here. But, Clary, were you talking about _my_ grandmother? The one who is walking over here right now?"

"Maybe. Is she really walking over here?" A quick look to her left confirmed what he had said. "Oh, this will be fun."

Jace just rubbed her back, hissing in her ear to not be sarcastic, when the elderly woman graced them with her presence.

"Grandson, what a pleasure to see you. I assume this is the roman girl."

Clary straightened up, waiting for Jace to say something. She had no clue who this woman was really, or what power she held.

"Yes, grandmother, this is Clary, my intended. I'm glad you could make it this evening."

She watched Alec's eyes shift back and forth as the tension built between them. But all of her instincts told her to focus on the conversation between them rather than focusing on Alec's reactions. Though they were funny.

"I see. Can she not speak for herself? Do you intend to rule with such a quiet young woman, and a foreigner at that."

Jace sighed, pulling Clary closer to him. Under his breath, he breathed into her ear.

"I know she is harsh. Just introduce yourself."

"It's a pleasure to meet you. I apologize, I just did not know what to say." The words came out more rehearsed than she intended, but it had a positive effect. Or so she thought.

"Ah. I see the rumors are true. Your father really did not respect your opinion did he? That will change before you marry I hope."

Seriously? Clary kept her fist clenched away from anyone's sight. She did not need rumors about her spreading, not right now.

"Grandmother, she is new here and has yet to fully settle in. Clary can talk for herself, and is one of the feistiest woman I have met. I believe you have miss interpreted her greeting of respect as something else."

Yes, she hated when men spoke up for her. But right now Clary was grateful because as much as she didn't like the woman, no hateful or sarcastic words would have made this any better.

"Much like your mother I suppose. Well, I didn't like her either, not at first. I expect much more lively conversations than this in the future then." After a brief pause, she finished her goodbye. "It was nice to meet you. Clarissa, do tame his ego. He is too much like his father." The lady strode away into the crowd, leaving them be.

For the first time in minutes, Clary took a full breath. Jace lounged once their guest had disappeared, relaxed.

"That should settle things for the next few months. Anyway," Jace looked over at her, leaning down to kiss her forehead. "I'm proud to someday call you my queen, please know that."

"Okay, love birds, let's focus. Should we gather the troops or not?"

"Yes."

"No."

Clary gave Jace a questioning look before chewing him out.

"What do you mean by 'no'? You just fueled the conversation with your grandmother. I think I should lead this, considering my life is one being targeted. Or was the original one at least."

He nodded, still relaxed. "But we do not need to act now. She's in the palm of our hands if we play this right."

"Jace, what are you talking about?" Alec hissed across the table. "We have no clue where to look for this girl."

"Or we just did." His smug attitude annoyed her, but she followed his gaze to his parents, where the girl waited behind the chairs. "Alec, alert Izzy to evacuate my parents over here. I'll create a diversion. You grab her."

She had never seen Alec get to Isabelle so quickly, but he did it in record time. Izzy could act also, considering the king and queen hurried over to them.

"Son, is it time, or is there another reason you needed us?"

Jace nodded his head towards their chairs, his discreetness amazing Clary.

"There was an assassin behind your chairs. And now there isn't."

Alec had the girl's arms pinned behind her back, the weapon yards away from the pair. When Clary locked eyes with the maid, Clara's mouth opened.

"You traitor! You don't deserve the title of princess, or queen. You are vermin, something to spit at. You deserve death."

More spilled out, but Clary figured that her father had brain washed the girl and brushed off the comments until she was done with her gibberish.

Standing up, and ignoring Jace's silent signal to sit down, Clary marched forward, facing the girl from a few yards away.

"No. None of that is true. I am a princess by birth, ruler by blood and love, and in no way do I mean nothing. The man you came here working for is a treacherous vermin, one who cheated his way into ultimate power, a tyrant that deserves to burn, and an unfit parent who only values wealth and power. I am nothing like my father and never will be. I care about everyone, would die for the people I love, and can break people without any physical weapon. Do not underestimate me, because you would be a fool to."

Clara started to tremble, not quite looking her in the eye anymore.

"What should we do with her?" Alec asked in the general direction of the royal family.

Jace answered, pride in his voice. "Let's let Clary decide. By the way, we do have torture devices in the dungeon."

"Imprison her for now. But, mark my words, I will suck you dry of any plans my father has. No secrets will be kept, or I will let the guards have their way. Am I clear?"

Clara nodded before slumping down onto her knees. The guards took her away a moment later, but the entire room still stared at Clary.

She hastily moved back across the room, into Jace's arms. He hugged her, nodding into her shoulder at some point. But she didn't question it.

"Just like a queen, you are more powerful than anyone could ever guess."

The queen and kind returned to their chairs, and the party started again. They had a good time though. Possible death set aside, most everyone looked pleased. All was well for now.

**Jace's POV**

They left the party when it started to die down. One hand held Clary's, the other held a box in his pocket. It was not traditional for a prince to propose in Egypt, but he wanted there to be something sentimental about it. And, with all the jewelry Clary would receive just for events, she should have something from him.

"That was fun." She remarked, bumping his shoulder with hers. "I could have done without the assassin though."

"Same. Though that may not be the last."

"True. So, my mom is staying here apparently. Are you okay with that? Your mom said it would be 'wonderful'."

"It's fine by me. As long as you are happy, I'm happy."

"But we don't really make the decisions do we?" Her laugh caught him off guard. It was so genuine.

"Not all of them. Not yet anyway."

They stopped by his doors, her leaning into his chest.

"I should probably go get some sleep."

He nodded, hesitant to let her go. It was now or never, and he needed to do this.

"Can you come in here before you do though?" He had to take a breath before opening the doors to his room. "Ladies first."

"That's just an excuse to look at my ass." She passed by, chuckling when he did exactly that. "What is it?"

Jace waited for her to sit down, his palms sweating.

"Well, I, I wanted to, geez." He had to collect himself, bringing back the confidence he knew he had. "Look, your last name really fits. But, I think you need to change it to mine."

Clary grinned, "are you doing what I think you are doing?"

"Let me finish, okay? I," He was pulled on top of her before he could say anything else. `

"Yes. You don't need to say anything else. Yes." Clary kissed him, slipping her hands in his hair. Jace gave in immediately, picking her up by her ass.

A knock at the door separated them a few minutes later, the king popping his head in, along with both of the queens.

"I assume she said yes." Both woman smirked, exchanging looks as the king sighed.

Clary, already flustered, let go of Jace as he let her down, dropping her on the bed.

"She did say yes. We just got preoccupied. I didn't have time to slip this on though." Pulling out the ring, he took her hand. It was amusing to see her eyes light up at the sight of it. Hopefully he would get to see this again, and so much more.

**Hey! It is a little past four in the morning now, and I am extremely tired. But The chapter is done! Anyway...**

**I'm out of questions to ask because my brain needs some rest, but review please. **

**Also, yes, I got the idea for how he proposed from a tumblr post and a picture. Credit to whoever did those because I love seeing them on my feed. **

**Love y'all, **

**Writerbyheart**


End file.
